Last Chance
by Rikku's twin
Summary: Seaview High is Lilly Truscott's last chance or else she's going to Juvenile Hall. Who knew that a chance meeting with Miley Stewart, one of the "beautiful, popular" kids could turn her around and change her life? LILEY
1. Last Chance

(Alright peoples, this is my first Liley. Reviews would be coooooooool lol. Oh and by the way, I don't own anything . )

**Chapter 1: Last Chance**

Three teenagers skated down the street, jumping, grinding, flipping their boards, laughing, and having a good time as they found their destination in a suburban area. The smallest of them was dressed in a white sweatshirt, a black skating helmet, and the hood of the sweatshirt up. The small person's face was concealed. Upon arriving at a huge mansion under construction, the hooded figure jumped over a medium sized wall; skateboard in hand, into the deserted back yard with a nice empty pool.

A couple of seconds later, two guys that were tall and muscular jumped over the wall as well. They laughed triumphantly and started skating in the empty pool when another group of three guys walked up to them, but with bikes instead of skateboards. The tallest of the group already skating in the pool stopped and got up off his board, looking at the intruders.

"No, no, no. Sorry bro, this casa isn't su casa. No way." The tall brunette teenager glared up at the bikers.

"Get out." The apparent leader of the three bikers said stubbornly.

"There's like six other empty pools," another one of the skaters jumped into the conversation.

"That aren't as deep." The biker smirked.

"You're not that good." The brunette skater laughed as the other skater in the group dressed in the white hoodie just sat at the edge of the empty pool, watching everything unravel.

"Whoever goes off this roof," The biker pointed up to the highest roof of the abandoned mansion, "onto the slide," He pointed to the long, small blue slide on the lower roof, "and into the pool stays."

No words needed to be exchanged as the white hooded skater stood up and the leader of the three bikers raced to the door of the mansion, running up the steps to the highest roof.

**I found the cure to growing older  
And you're the only place that feels like home  
Just so you know, you'll never know  
And some secrets weren't meant to be told  
But I found the cure to growing older**

The biker was the first one to go. He quickly grinded with the side bars on his bike down to the lower roof, and onto the slide.

**I'm the first kid to write of hearts, lies, and friends  
And I am sorry my conscience called in sick again**

Once airborne, he did a back flip, landing in the pool, but once he went up one of the sides of the pool and was in the air again, he lost control of where he was going and had to jump off his bike before he ran into the wall along with his bike.

The two skater boys just laughed and yelled, "Come on T.L! You got this!"

**  
And I've got arrogance down to a science  
****Oh, and I'm the first kid to write of hearts, lies, and friends**

Now it was the skater's chance as they jumped onto their board, onto the solid little side of the ladder, grinding on the trucks of the board and then jumping off the ladder a little early to flip their board in the air, landing gracefully on one of the lower roofs.

**Douse yourself in cheap perfume it's  
So fitting, so fitting of the way you are  
You can't cover it up  
Can't cover it up**

The petite hooded figure did an ollie, going down the small blue slide and once airborne again grabbed the body of the board while bending a little so they could spin mid air with it. Getting back into normal position, the skater landed the trick and went up on the pool, getting more air again.

**Douse yourself in cheap perfume it's  
So fitting, so fitting of the way you are  
You can't cover it up  
Can't cover it up**

The other skaters cheered their approval as the figure dressed in white flipped the board and grabbed it in mid-air right in front of the bikers in a mocking way and then landed at the would-be ramp of the pool, going straight for a wooden board. The mysterious person rode their board up the long plank of wood, but wasn't expecting a huge glass window to be there as they smashed right through it, losing their board and landing on their face ungracefully.

The other skaters ran to their friend's aid immediately, helping their semi-injured friend up as the person in white shook the glass shards off. The alarm to the house suddenly started going off.

"Shit! Let's get out of here!" one of the skaters hollered. And with that, everyone ran. The person in white was the only one to go a different direction, leaving their skateboard as they jumped over the wall and started running, discarding the sweatshirt, their black helmet, and hidden beanie underneath their helmet.

Long blonde hair now flowed freely in the wind as she ran down a dirt road; she could hear the sirens of the cops.

_'This isn't the first time I've made out with law enforcement. We've kind of had this ongoing flirtation.'_

The blue eyed girl turned a corner only to see two big police cars going down that street. Coming to a sliding halt, she started running down the other direction of the dirt road, running towards a main street.

_'We've been on some dates, broken up, got back together, but honestly until now I haven't been ready for anything steady.' _

She casually started walking down the street, acting as if nothing was wrong when she heard the cops cruising behind her and a female voice came out from one of the cars through speakers over the sirens. "You're pushin' it, Lilly." The blonde threw her head back and rolled her eyes.

_'But, you know, people change.' _

The petite girl suddenly took off in full sprint down the street.

_'And I felt like maybe I was ready for a more serious… courtship.'_

Half-an-hour later, the blonde was holding up a board, taking her mug shot, flipping off the camera and in the next moment, she was sitting in court with her mother.

_'Meet the court.'_

A redheaded woman cop stood up from her seat. "It looks to be about fourteen thousand dollars in property damage."

"Lilly." The old, sweet looking judge looked at the young blonde girl, sitting in her seat with her arms crossed. "I assure you, incarceration is not as much fun as it sounds. This is your last chance, if you mess up one more time, you're going straight to juvenile hall. That's all, you're dismissed." And with that, the old lady all in black slammed down her hammer, making the decision final.

A couple of hours later, Lilly sat in room at home when she heard a soft knock on the door.

"What is it?" The blonde sighed, rubbing her temples. It had been a long day and her head was killing her after smashing through that window like that.

Her mother walked into the room, looking like she was there to handle business. "Lillian, I've had it. We're moving to Malibu. Pack your bags, we're leaving tomorrow."

"What!?" The teenager practically screamed. "Mom! No! This isn't fair! I have friends here!"

"You know what's not fair Lillian?" Her mother pulled out the fine. "14,000 dollars in damage Lilly and guess whose stuck with paying it, AGAIN. I'm sick of going to court at least once a month for your stupid stunts and being left with the ticket. This is your last chance, and I'm not going to let you ruin it. Now pack your bags." And with that, her mother left, ending the argument.

**The Next Day**

Lilly let out an angry huff as she tossed her bag into the trunk of her car, she refused to ride with her mom, she could drive herself thank you very much. As she was getting in the car, her two friends Mike and Zack walked up to her.

"Lilly, dude, I heard what happened. I'm sorry you got busted." Zack said regretfully.

"Don't worry about it guys, it's not your fault." She smiled a little, standing next to her 1968 Chevelle convertible that was blue with white stripes.

"I heard you're moving to Malibu. We're going to miss you… we'll come visit you some time, we promise," Mike said with a sad smile on his face, leaning in to give the distressed girl a hug.

"Yeah, don't forget about us, okay?" Zack smiled, hugging her once Mike was done.

"I love you guys." Lilly gave them a small smile and got in the car.

The boys just stood there and waved as the watched Lilly and her mom drive away in their cars.

**The Next Week**

It was Monday morning as Lilly ran down the stair of her new house, grabbing her backpack and swinging it onto her back. It was her first day at her new school and she was going to be late. She grabbed a pop tart as it bounced out of the toaster and put it in her mouth, running towards the door and grabbing her skateboard. She looked in the mirror one last time, pulling her white hood of her open jacket over her black hat with the bill sticking out. You could actually see her face in this outfit.

Today she was sporting a white shirt with a random black design on it with a white comfy open jacket with black stripes going across it and on the hood there was a volcolm symbol on it in red and white. She had on a nice black hat with the hood over it nicely, tight, yet a little bit loose jeans ripped at the knees, a stylish belt, and her favorite white and black Circa brand skating shoes.

Once she saw no flaw in her outfit, she quickly ran out the door, skateboard in hand, pop tart already eaten. She skated as fast as she could, sure she could have driven to school, but where's the fun in that?

The blonde let out a relieved sigh when she saw the school up ahead and then saw a bench. She grinned and jumped into the air with her board, flipping it in the air, and then grinding on the bench. A figure on the sidewalk watching her caught her attention as she started grinding on the bench.

The girl watching her had dark brown curly hair, with deep blue eyes full of awe. The slim girl was wearing a short pink skirt, a black tight shirt, and some heels.

'_Wow, she's… beautiful,' Lilly_ thought as she watched the girl. She couldn't take her eyes off of her, but she felt her board give a sudden jerk, stopping abruptly while she was still in motion. Tumbling to the ground, she felt her face smack down on the cold, unforgiving pavement. She could hear her board clatter down to the ground somewhere close to her and then heard a gasp and the sound of high heals clicking on the ground.

"Oh my god, are you ok?" The blonde heard a strong southern accent as she rolled over, trying to focus on the person leaning over her.

Her blue eyes slowly came into focus, looking at the brunette angel with the sun shining through her hair, making it look as if she was glowing and it really made her blue eyes sparkle.

"I uh, um…" Lilly stuttered, she couldn't believe how nervous and embarrassed she was. "I-I'm fine." She finally managed to say as she slowly stood up, shaking her head to shake off the dizziness.

"You don't look fine… you're bleeding," the southern girl persisted, a worried look on her face.

Lilly could feel a warm substance slowly sliding down her lip and she wiped it away, looking at her fingers to see that she was, in fact, bleeding.

"Eh, it's just a split lip, I've had worse." The blonde just shrugged it off, wiping the rest of the blood off.

"Well uh…" The brunette awkwardly shuffled her feet. "Are you new here? I don't think I've ever seen you around." She blushed.

"Yup, my name is Lilly, I just transferred here from Florida. And you are…?"

"Miley." The blue eyed _angel _finally looked back up at Lilly, smiling big, showing off her pearly whites. Lilly couldn't help but smile back, her smile was contagious. "Oh geeze, I think we're going to be late." Miley sighed, looking at the time.

"Oh well, it's ok. I don't want to be here anyways." Lilly simply shrugged, picking her skate board back up as she started walking to school with Miley.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but . . . why did you transfer here?" Miley asked as she walked a little faster to catch up to Lilly.

The blonde stopped abruptly. _'Do I really want to her to see me as a trouble maker? A punk . .?' _Lilly looked down to the ground, trying to make a decision. "It's not important." She finally looked up, putting on her best fake smile.

Upon arriving at the school Lilly pulled out her schedule and looked around.

"Need help?" Miley smiled, taking the schedule and glancing over it. "Well, it looks like you have first, second, and sixth period with me."

"Cool" Lilly simply shrugged, readjusting her hood and wiping off some dirt on her jeans. "Lead the way."

Miley grinned and linked arms with the unsuspecting skater, starting to drag her towards their first period, English

"W-whoa, hey, slow down." Lilly was tripping over her own feet, trying to keep up with the brunette.

"Well if we don't hurry, we're gonna be late." Miley grinned and then opened up the door to their class right as the late bell rang.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Any good? Oh and I know I stole the beginning from the movie Stick it, the story line is a teeny tiny bit like the movie, but not really. So yeah, please leave a review. The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. Thankies!**


	2. Awkward

**I own NOTHING! Except for the storyline :D**

**Thanks for all of your awesome reviews!!! **

**READ THIS!!!!**** In this chapter a little game of skate is put together. For those of you who don't know what skate is it's basically horse, but with skate boarding. You do a trick and the other person tries to do the same trick and if they fail they get an S or a K etc. So yeah, I just thought I should explain to you what skate is.**

**Chapter 2: Awkward**

_'Awkward.' _That was the only word that came to mind as Lilly stumbled into the classroom with Miley. All conversations stopped and all heads were turned to look at the new girl, already, they were sizing her up, breaking her down, and picking her apart.

When she felt Miley slowly release her arm, she let her gaze drift to where the brunette was heading. She was walking towards a small group of three of the most snobby looking kids she'd ever seen. _'Of course. She's one of the beautiful people. One of the popular snobs.'_

Before Miley arrived at the group of _glamorous _teens, she turned around and motioned for Lilly to follow. The blonde girl narrowed her eyes and shook her head no, only to receive a pout and puppy dog eyes from Miley. Lilly was always a sucker for the puppy dog eyes.

Caving in, Lilly sighed, and walked to Miley and her friends, dragging her feet all the way.

"Amber, Ashley, Jake, this is Lilly. Lilly, this is Amber, Ashley, and Jake." Miley's strong southern accent rang out.

Lilly could see the three snobs snicker as they looked her up and down, but of course; sweet, innocent Miley was seemingly oblivious.

"You should sit with us." Miley smiled big, looking at Lilly.

"Uh…" Lilly rubbed the back of her head awkwardly.

"Sorry, there aren't any vacant seats." Amber cut in with a sweet voice dripping with venom.

"But there are at least three seats available right here." Miley knit her brow in confusion.

The skater let out a sigh, rolling her eyes at how oblivious Miley truly was. "It's fine. I'll find somewhere else to sit." Lilly smiled and was about to go search for a different seat when the teacher marched in through the door and gloomily walked to her desk.

Taking this as her cue to inform the teacher of her arrival, Lilly slowly, but surely made her way to the front. Everybody seemed fixated on her, their eyes following her every move. _'Why can't they just mind their own business?' _Lilly shot a glare at some people staring.

Once she reached her _executioner, _Lilly cleared her throat, letting her presence be known to the grumpy English teacher.

The blonde teacher looked up and glowered at the student that dared to disrupt her work. "What do you want?" She snapped.

"I'm new." Lilly wasn't in the least bit intimidated by this _warden_. She simply handed the teacher, Ms. Kunkle, her schedule as proof.

"Oh, so you're Lillian Truscott. I've heard a lot about you. I'll be watching you." The way the teacher said the last sentence made it quite clear that she saw Lilly as a punk, and if she caused any trouble, she would have no problem sending her to the principal's office.

"Lovely." Lilly's voice was dripping with sarcasm. Some of the kid's snickered at this; nobody ever dared to stand up to Kunkle.

"Take a seat," Kunkle said harshly as spit emitted from her mouth and landed right on Lilly's face.

Lilly wiped the offensive substance from her cheeks. "My PL-easure." She emphasized the _pl_, causing spit to come from her mouth and land right on the Kunkle's face. _'Payback's a bitch.' _She smirked as she turned around and took a seat in the back.

**Miley's P.O.V.**

'_I don't understand why they're acting like this. There's nothing wrong with Lilly.' _Miley looked over her shoulder to see Lilly looking down at her desk with an intense gaze. _'She has amazing eyes… eyes that look like they've glimpsed behind the gates of hell. It's like there's an electric current flowing through them with shards of gray scattered around everywhere. They're just so . . .' _

Lilly looked up, fixing her eyes on Miley whose breath caught in her throat when their eyes connected. _'….intense.' _Miley could feel the current that ran through Lilly's eyes run through her entire body, leaving her paralyzed and slightly stupid.

The blonde just smiled a little and looked back down while Miley turned her own attention to her own desk and tried to catch her breath.

**Normal P.O.V.**

_'Lunch. Great. I get to sit by myself and look like a total loner.' _Lilly sighed as she walked in the lunch court, tray of spaghetti in hand.

"Lilly!"

Upon hearing Miley call out to her, Lilly turned her head to see _her_ across the cafeteria. A goofy smile spread across her face when the brunette got up and started heading her way.

Seeing as her eyes were preoccupied by a certain southerner, Lilly wasn't paying attention when Amber "accidentally" bumped into her, causing the spaghetti to get all over the front of her shirt.

"Watch it, _bitch_." Amber glared at Lilly who glared right back.

Her gaze shifted to a hysterically laughing Jake. "What's your name again?" Lilly's voice was sugar coated and fake, causing Jake to stop laughing.

"Don't you know who I am!? I'm Jake Ryan!" He looked at her, astonished.

"Jake who?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Jake Ryan, the Zombie Slayer. You know. 'Dude, I slayed you once, don't make me slay you again.' I'm kind of a big deal."

"Sorry, never heard of you." She shrugged him off, looking at her nails as if they were more interesting.

"Oh yeah? Well you can quit this fake "tough girl" act. You're really just a scared little girl with daddy issues. A little _punk_. So why'd you start skating, huh? Did you get tired of playing with Barbie dolls and decide that you wanted to play with the big boys? Ha! I bet you can't even ollie!" Jake smirked, getting back a little chip of his ego.

Lilly stood there gritting her teeth, her hands balled up into two fists.

"Awww, did I strike a nerve?" He smirked, leaning forward. "How about this; you beat me at skate and I won't ever insult you again."

"You're on." Lilly shook his hand, but he gripped it tightly so she couldn't pull away. "Ah, ah, ah. The deal isn't done yet. If you lose you have to wait on me hand and foot for the next year."

"Don't you already have people that do that 24/7?" The blonde narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, but it's so much better when someone with so much pride succumbs to my wishes. So do we have a deal?" He smiled a greasy smile.

"…Yeah." Lilly shook his hand firmly and squeezed it tightly.

She hadn't realized how quiet it was until just now, everyone looking at the two skaters intently.

"Let's go." Jake started heading out of the cafeteria, all of his little groupies and friends in tow.

"Lilly, what happened?" Miley finally caught up to the fuming blonde.

"Just watch." Lilly followed the crowd, keeping a hard face while Miley looked at her with confusion etched all over her face.

Upon arriving at a bowl in which you could skate, Jake got on his skateboard as did Lilly.

"Ok princess. Let's see if you can do the basics." He laughed and ollied off the ground, the board staying with his feet in the air and then landing it easily

Lilly rolled her eyes and did an ollie, only almost twice as high, causing some people to start talking and for Jake's smug look on his face to disappear.

"My turn." She smirked and tipped her skateboard into the bowl.

**GET DOWN!!!!**

**I saw shawty dancin' on the floor  
I'm kind of nervous to approach her though**

Upon arriving at the upward slope of the other side of the bowl, Lilly popped her board onto the edge and skated back towards the group of people.

**  
she's so stylish like a supermodel  
Should I meet her (Yes I think you oughta)****  
**

She popped her board onto the other edge and kept her momentum going, grinding on the front trucks of her board.

**The needle dropped  
My track was hot  
we began to rock  
Our eyes were locked**

Lilly finally popped her board back up and landed easily in front of Jake. "Your turn," she said smugly as Jake's face paled.

**I LOVE YOUR SONG  
Yeah girl sing along  
She said DJ's MAKE MY HEARTACHE  
I said Baby watch the place shake like an earthquake**

Jake hesitantly dipped his board into the bowl and went skating down the downward slope of the bowl. Once he got to the other side he was able to pop the board onto the edge, but when he came back and tried to do it again, the board slipped from under him.

"That's 'S,' Jakey boy." Lilly smirked, leaning forward.

**Drop that 8o8  
The wall's begin to shake  
It's to much for the club to take  
It's shakin' like an Earthquake  
Devastation from the sounds I'm makin'  
And there's no escaping from the bass  
It's shakin' like an earthquake**

Jake stubbornly stood and picked up his board. "My turn." He skated down the slope again and the two continued to play Skate, doing trick after trick, frequently ending with Jake falling and Lilly laughing.

**10.0 on the Richter scale  
It's shakin' like an Earthquake  
Move your tail  
Bout that time my people all were quakin'  
another 10.0 was in the makin'**

**Like a natural disaster  
Run for the pasture  
Cause the bass will flow  
Take you out like El Nino**

**It's rumbling, crumbling, all the way down  
It's tumbling, fumbling, you love that sound  
CAN YOU TURN UP THE BASS?  
Sorry girl I can't hear in this place  
I HAVE A REQUEST THAT I'D LIKE TO MAKE!  
Well, what you wanna hear girl? Shake like an earthquake?**

**Drop that 8o8  
The wall's begin to shake  
It's to much for the club to take  
It's shakin' like an earthquake  
Devastation from the sounds I'm makin'  
And there's no escaping from the bass  
It's shakin' like an earthquake **

10.0 on the Richter scale  
It's shakin' like an earthquake  
Move your tail 

Jake had S-K-A-T while Lilly just had an S. It was her turn and all she had to do was finish him off.

**  
Ready?! OKAY!!!! **

Boom boom, you broke it down, you broke it down, now build it up,  
build it up, build it up

Boom boom, you broke it down, you broke it down, now shake it up,  
shake it up, shake it up 

She grinned as she dipped into the bowl and grabbed onto the edge on the other side of the bowl upon arrival, holding on to the body of the board with one hand, the other firmly on the edge, her feet in the air steadfastly planted on the board.

**Boom boom, you broke it down, you broke it down, now break it up,  
break it up, break it up, WOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!**

Lilly came skating back and went high into the air, grabbing the body of it again right in front of Jake in a mocking way. She always had to add salt to the wound.

**Drop that 8o8  
The wall's begin to shake  
It's to much for the club to take  
It's shakin' like an earthquake  
Devastation from the sounds I'm makin'  
And there's no escaping from the** **bass  
It's shakin' like an earthquake**

**SHAKE IT ON DOWN**

**SHAKE IT ON DOWN**

**SHAKE IT ON DOWN**

Jake glared at her, but then smirked as he brought his board forward and tapped it against hers as she was in the air. That little tap sent her flying forward and tumbling into the bowl.

**MOVE YOURSELF WHEN YOU HEAR THAT SOUND**

"Heh, it looks like we'll never know who would have won. You're far too hurt to be playing skate, Lilly, so I'll be the bigger person and walk away." All of Jake's little followers snickered and followed Jake as he left. That is, all except one.

"Lilly!" Miley was about to run to aid the wounded skater lying in the bowl when she heard the sharp voice of Amber.

"Miley! Come on!"

"But…" Miley muttered.

"Forget that loser!" Amber rolled her eyes.

With one last look towards Lilly, Miley sped up to catch up with Amber and the rest of the gang.

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

'_I couldn't get up and she just left me to lay there in my agony. Well, at least I didn't break anything.' _Lilly was finally able to sit up after a couple of minutes and observed all of the cuts and bruises forming on her limbs. She could tell by the sharp stinging on her cheek bone and the warm substance running down her cheek that she was bleeding.

"Stupid jerk." She grumbled, getting up and grabbing her board.

**Period 6**

As the final bell rang, Lilly got up slowly, every part of her aching. It hurt to move. For the entire period she had noticed Miley sending her apologetic glances, but she just ignored them.

Once Lilly arrived home she pulled out her wallet. She reached for her house key, only to discover it was missing.

"Shit. Day one and I'm already locked out of my house. Great." Lilly sighed, dropping her backpack and skate board. "It looks like I'll just have to find something to do until Mom gets home."

Looking up at the sky, the blonde decided that it was a too nice of a day to sit around sulking so she took to the streets.

As Lilly walked down the sidewalk she felt something bump into her. She looked down to see a little boy now on his butt, looking like he was about to cry.

Lilly kneeled down so she was eye level with the teary eyed kid, but her head snapped up when she heard a familiar southern accent ring out. "Leslie! There you are!" The brunette girl came running down the street. "I thought I told you not to—" Miley stopped mid sentence when she saw Lilly kneeling in front of him.

Lilly smiled a little at Miley, but then looked back to the little boy. "Whoah, what's that behind your ear?" The blonde leaned forward, checking behind the dark-haired kid's ear.

"Huh?" He looked at her, confused, as she reached behind his ear and then pulled out a quarter.

"A quarter? What am I gonna do with that?" He pouted.

"Leslie!" Miley scolded the child.

"You do have a point." Lilly looked at the quarter. She bit down on it and then pulled away. "I mean, you can't even eat it." The blonde sighed. "Let me see what I can do." She closed her hands around the quarter and rubbed them together, and then blew into her hands, rubbing again.

"How's that?" Lilly smiled. There was no longer a quarter in her hand but what looked like a big golden coin. She handed it to Leslie and he found that the gold was just a wrapper surrounding candy.

"CHOCOLATE!" He yelled excitedly, taking a bite out of the delicious substance.

Lilly just laughed a little and smiled, standing up so she was face to face with Miley.

"Hey," Miley said softly.

"Are you sure you want to talk to me? I mean Amber or Ashley might see you." Lilly glared at Miley.

The brunette sighed softly. "I deserved that. I'm sorry Lilly, I shouldn't have left, but you know how it is. Look, I'll talk to them and try to set things straight, okay? Just please give me a second chance. I'm bringing Leslie to his parents and I was wondering if you'd go with me, and then after we can go to Rico's."

Lilly sighed. _'I'm really going against my better judgment here.' _"Fine."

Once Leslie was dropped off at home, Lilly and Miley made their way to Rico's and sat down at a small table on the beach, strawberry smoothies in hand.

"So… Lilly. Tell me, how did you get so good at skating?" Miley smiled, taking a sip of her smoothie.

"Well some people are just born great." Lilly put on a cocky smile and put her hands on the back of her head.

"Good answer." Miley laughed and smiled.

"Now, tell me. How did a girl like you become friends with people like Amber, Ashley, and Jake?" Lilly leaned forward, taking a drink of her own smoothie.

A somber look came across Miley's face. The brunette looked down at the table as if it suddenly became interesting. "It's… it's complicated."

"Try me." Lilly leaned forward even more, a small smile gracing her lips.

Miley just shook her head, smiling a little herself. "It's not important. I don't even really consider them friends." She shrugged. "They're just using me and I'm just using them."

"Sounds like a pretty sick friendship." Lilly leaned back in her chair.

"Well, enough about them. Let's hear more about you. What type of people do you like to hang out with? Who are your love interests? I want to know everything about you." Miley smiled, quickly changing the subject.

"Hmm, I don't know. Just... normal people." Lilly let her gaze drift down to the warm wood of the table.

"And your love interests?"

Lilly's eyes suddenly shot back up, looking into Miley's eyes with an intense gaze.

'_There she goes again, giving me that look. I swear I can feel that electric current of hers coursing through my veins.' _Miley blushed when she noticed the look in Lilly's eyes hadn't changed.

"Lilly, if you keep looking at me like that I'm going to have to start wearing rubber boots." The brunette laughed a little at her own personal joke while Lilly just looked at her, confusion written all over her face.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, nothing. It's an inside joke." Miley smiled a little to herself. "So uh, how did you do that back there with Leslie?"

"Magic." Lilly crossed her arms, a smug look on her face.

"Awww come on Lilly. Tell me." The southern girl pouted.

"Sorry Miles, a magician never tells their secret." Lilly grinned.

"But---"Miley started to argue when her phone suddenly went off, causing her to jump. She hastily opened the pesky device. "Hello?... Yeah, ok. I'll be home in 15 minutes."

Miley sighed and flipped her phone closed. "I'm sorry Lilly, but I really have to go, my dad wants me home." She stood up.

"Don't worry about it. I should be getting home too." Lilly smiled a little, standing up as well. "I'll see you tomorrow, Miley."

Miley started walking backwards, making her exit. "You bet you will and don't think I'll forget about this whole magic business. You will tell me your secret sooner or later Lillian Truscott."

* * *

**Well there you have it, chapter 2. I PROMISE Lilly will be more like Lilly from the show in the next chapter. And just in case you didn't get the rubber boots comment, this is what it meant. You know how when you're electricuted the electric current runs through you, well if you have on rubber boots or gloves or w/e it stops the current from running through you so that's what I meant. I'm just telling you just in case you didn't know. . lol**

**Buuuuut yeah. Thanks for all of the awesome reviews in the last chapter. I'll try to update a little sooner, just keep the reviews coming. **

**Oh! And the song I used while they were skating is called Earthquake by Family Force 5.**


	3. Trouble

**GAH! YOU GUYS ARE TOO AWESOME!  
So yeah, I just got some shots (THAT HURT LIKE A MOTHER FUCKER AND BURNED) and I've got some free time so I'm writing the chapter now. I'll be sure to keep writing if you keep reviewing. :P**

I own NOTHING!

**Chapter 3: Trouble**

**1 Month Later**

_In just one month, so much had changed. Jake went to Romania to film some stupid movie, Miley started hanging out with Lilly more, with Amber and Ashley's permission of course, and Lilly had become somewhat less hostile. _

Fifteen minutes before the first class of the day started on Friday Lilly groggily made her way to her locker. Today she put her hair up in a ponytail and let her bangs hang lazily in front of her surprisingly bright blue eyes. She was wearing tight pants that stopped mid-calve, showing off her tan slender legs, and a plain white shirt.

For some reason, she was having trouble opening up her locker today; it just wouldn't seem to budge. She tried putting her combination into the lock again and pulled on it, but she got the same response as last time. Letting out a frustrated breath, Lilly punched her locker, regretting it instantly.

The frustrated blonde groaned in pain, holding her throbbing fist gingerly with her other hand as she leaned forward, eyes screwed closed, her teeth gritted.

"Hmm, a damsel in distress? Have no fear, smokin' oken is here." Lilly opened her eyes to see a cocky looking brunette boy standing in front of her. "Need help with your locker?" he grinned and she nodded, slowly standing up straight.

The brunette banged on the locker a couple of times in a weird ritual like manner, but surprisingly, Lilly's locker swung open a second later.

"So how will you be paying for my services?" The boy grinned.

Lilly rolled her eyes as he came closer. "Is an I.O.U. good for you?"

As the boy started getting even closer Miley suddenly came and pushed her way between the two. "Hey Lilly."

"Hey Miles, we still on for tonight?" Lilly smiled, happy to get away from the wolf.

"You bet. Hey um, who's your friend?" The southerner raised an eyebrow, pointing at the boy with the magic hands with her thumb.

"The name's Smokin' Oken, but you can call me Oliver," he grinned, resting his arm on the locker next to Miley and leaning in uncomfortably close.

Noticing that Lilly was holding her fist, Miley pushed past the pesky boy and grabbed the blonde's injured hand gently, causing a huge blush to spread across Lilly's cheeks.

"Lilly, what happened to your fist?" The brunette girl frowned as she looked at the red part of Lilly's hand, obviously where she had punched the locker.

"Well uh, my anger kinda got the best of me and I punched the locker. So you do the math. Fist plus locker equals a whole world of pain." Lilly laughed stupidly and rubbed the back of her head with her good hand.

Wordlessly, Miley brought Lilly's injured knuckles to her lips and kissed them tenderly.

_'Soft' _was the only word fluttered around in Lilly's hazy mind as she felt Miley's amazingly soft, heavenly lips touch her unworthy knuckles.

"Better?" Miley smiled, breaking Lilly from her daze.

Lilly nodded her head stupidly.

"Good. Well, we have to go to class Oliver, but we'll talk to you later." Miley flashed Oliver her pearly whites as Lilly pulled a book from her locker and promptly closed the door.

"Yeah, and thanks for the help with my locker." The blonde smiled a little.

"Anything for the ladies." Oliver grinned as the two girls made their way to first period.

**Sixth Period**

Miley sighed wistfully as she sat in her last period of the day. Could math _be_ any more boring?

The brunette looked over her shoulder and smiled a little when she saw Lilly looking at the board in utter confusion, her brow furrowed, and her pencil resting in her hand.

Feeling Miley's gaze burn a hole through her, Lilly brought her attention to the brunette who smiled lightly when their eyes connected. A soft giggle managed its way up Miley's throat when Lilly crossed her eyes and stuck her tongue out at her.

The teacher turned his attention away from the board and sent a glare in Miley's direction. "Is something funny, Ms. Stewart?"

Miley's eyes got a "deer in the headlights" look as she shook her head. "N-no sir, sorry."

The teacher just sighed and turned back to the board, continuing the equation as the brunette sent a look that could kill in Lilly's direction.

Lilly just smiled innocently and made a heart with her hands. Miley couldn't help but smile and mouth the word 'dork'.

The blonde girl dramatically put a hand over her heart and slumped in her seat, causing Miley to laugh yet again.

"That's _it,_ Ms. Stewart. Detention, today after school," Mr. Eisner said turning for the second time to scold the helpless girl.

"But—" Miley started to say.

"That's not fair." Lilly butted in. "All she did was laugh, and you're giving her _detention_? That's bogus!"

"Well, it seems like you'd like to join her, Ms. Truscott. Detention for you as well!"

"_What_!? Why didI get detention!?" Lilly sat up straight in her seat, outraged.

"Defiance. Would you like to continue? I could give you another detention for Monday if you'd like."

"_Asshole_," Lilly mumbled as she crossed her arms and slumped in her seat, defeated. Mr. Eisner smiled smugly and went on with the lesson as Miley sent Lilly an apologetic look. The blonde just smiled lightly and playfully stuck her tongue out at the southerner again. Miley couldn't help but giggle at how childish the "tough skater chick" could be.

As the final bell rang all of the students packed up their things except for two 17-year-old girls.

"Alright, you two start cleaning the room while I go to the office to make some copies. Clean the floors, boards, and desks."

Lilly stood up straight like a soldier, hands promptly at her sides and then squarely brought her hand to forehead in a mock salute. "_Si, _Capitan."

"Watch it, Truscott, you're on thin ice." Mr. Eisner glared at her as he walked by and started heading towards the door, Lilly following behind him quietly in a mocking way. Miley had to cover her mouth to prevent herself from laughing.

The disgruntled math teacher turned around only to see Lilly enthusiastically scrubbing a desk. The second he left the room, both girls burst out into a fit of giggles.

"You know, this is all _your_ fault, _Ms. Truscott_." Miley threw a balled up piece of paper at Lilly's head.

"_My_ fault!?" The blonde squeaked. "How is this MY fault!? It's not my fault you can't keep your laughter under control." She threw the balled up piece of paper back at the brunette.

"Well I wouldn't have laughed if you hadn't made those funny faces." Miley stuck her tongue out at her friend. "Face it! You, Lilly Truscott, are _trouble_."

"Oh, I'll show you _trouble_." Lilly jumped across a desk to get at the brunette, but Miley was quick to run behind another desk. Both girls stood at either side of the desk, neither of them going anywhere. Miley started to go left, but Lilly was quick to head in that direction so the brunette tried to go right, but Lilly went in the same direction yet again.

"Face it, Stewart, you've lost. Surrender now and I might show you mercy." Lilly grinned.

"Never!!! You'll _never_ take me alive!" Miley yelled dramatically as she turned and ran while Lilly jumped over the desk.

Both girls heard the door start to open; Lilly quickly jumped back and started scrubbing away at a random desk while Miley innocently swept the floor as Mr. Eisner came in.

Once the whole room was finally clean, the lazy math teacher sat back in his chair. "Well girls, I hope you learned your lesson. Next time you talk back to me like _that_, Lillian, I can guarantee you a one way ticket to the principal's office. Now get out of here."

Lilly just glared at him as she stormed out of the classroom, Miley was quick to follow. "Hey, Lilly, wait up." The brunette jogged a little to catch up to the fuming blonde who stopped in her tracks upon Miley's arrival. "I never thanked you for standing up for me in there, so… thanks." Miley smiled and gave Lilly a hug.

Lilly couldn't help but smile, losing all signs of anger as she hugged her friend back.

"So are we still on for the sleepover movie night tonight?" Miley smiled as she pulled away.

"No." Miley's smile fell when she saw the stern look on Lilly's face. The blonde couldn't keep the façade up for too long though, she hated disappointing Miley. "Of _course_ we're still on for the sleepover movie night tonight! I wouldn't miss it for _anything_." A big smile spread across Lilly's face.

"Lillian Truscott!" Miley pushed Lilly's shoulder as the blonde laughed. "_You_ are a mean girl." The brunette crossed her arms and let out a huff.

Lilly couldn't help but think, _'She's so adorable! The way her brow furrows and her lower lip sticks out, it's just too cute!' _The skater put on a mock expression of hurt as she put her hand over her heart dramatically stumbling back and resting her back against her locker. "You cut me deep Ms. Stewart, real deep."

Miley just huffed and turned her back to the drama queen. "Awww, Miles." Lilly hugged the disgruntled brunette from behind. "Don't be angry with me." Lilly pouted and when Miley didn't respond she placed her hands on Miley's sides and started to tickle her.

The southerner squirmed around, starting to laugh and giggle uncontrollably. "Lilly," she managed to say between laughs, "S-stop!"

"Not until you forgive me." Lilly smiled, continuing her ruthless attack on the helpless girl.

"Ok, ok! You win!" Miley finally caved in as Lilly stopped.

The brunette girl turned around and smiled. "You better not be late, Truscott, or prepare to face the consequences." Miley tried to put on her meanest face, which just made Lilly find her even more adorable.

"Ooh, I'm shakin' in my boots." Lilly stuck her tongue out at Miley and then closed her locker once she got what she needed out of it. As Lilly walked by Miley she couldn't help but smile. "Don't worry, I'll be there. I promise."

Miley couldn't keep the big smile from spreading across her face. She smiled a smile the Cheshire cat would be jealous of.

**8 p.m. at the Stewart Residence**

At 8 o'clock sharp Lilly strutted into the Stewart's living room in her pajamas,

"Well, well, well look who finally decided to show up." Miley grinned, looking up from the magazine she was reading.

"Hey, I'm on time aren't I?" Lilly smiled and plopped down onto the couch next Miley. "So what's on the agenda for tonight?"

"Weeeeeeeell, I just finished popping us some popcorn so I guess the only thing left to do is choose a movie." Miley smiled, putting down her magazine. "You get the first pick."

"Hmm, how abooooooooooout… Fight Club?" Lilly grinned.

"Lilly!" The brunette whined. "You _know_ I don't like those types of movies."

"Brad Pitt isn't wearing a shirt for about half of the movie," Lilly smirked,

"WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!? PUT IT IN!!!" Miley jumped up and hastily grabbed the DVD and put it in the TV

Once the movie was over, Miley sat there, stunned. "Well that definitely was an unexpected ending… That was a surprisingly good movie."

"So, what now?" Lilly smiled, standing up and stretching her sore limbs. Just as Miley stood up a loud thunder broke the silence, rain started beating against the windows of the Stewart's place, and the lights suddenly went out making the entire house pitch black.

"Lilly?" Miley sounded a little scared as she looked around blindly.

"I'm right here, Miles." Lilly gently placed a hand on her arm as the brunette let out a breath of relief. "Want to light some candles?"

"Only if you come with me."

Lilly couldn't help but laugh at how childish Miley sounded. "Yeah, I'll come with you."

In ten minutes, the two girls had candles lit everywhere.

"So what are we going to do now that we can't watch a movie?" Lilly sighed.

"Teach me how to skateboard!" Miley smiled big, grabbing Lilly's skateboard putting it on the hardwood floor and jumping onto it enthusiastically. The brunette's eyes widened as the board jerked forward 'causing her to start falling back. She closed her eyes, waiting to make contact with the cold wood, but instead felt herself fall against something warm, soft, and steady, wait, now shaking.

She opened her eyes and saw Lilly standing there laughing and hugging her. "Nice one."

A blush creeped it's way onto the brunette's cheek, the embarrassment almost too much to take.

"Try again." Lilly let go of Miley and brought the skateboard back, but Miley stubbornly shook her head.

"No, I'm going to fall." The southerner crossed her arms and let out a huff.

"No you won't. I'll catch you if you fall." Lilly smiled. "Now come _on_, just try." The blonde stood behind her friend, waiting.

"_Fine_," Miley sighed and started to slowly get on the skateboard, wobbling a little as she got on, but Lilly gently placed her hands on Miley's hips, steadying her.

"I'm going to move you a little now, ok?"

Miley just nodded her head, thankful that Lilly wasn't standing in front, or else she would see how badly she was blushing. Lilly started slowly moving, causing Miley to roll with her.

"Just push a little with your foot, Miles." Miley nodded and did as instructed.

"Hey, I think I'm getting the hang of this." Miley smiled big, pushing off again with her foot with more confidence. "But I'd probably be falling all over the place if you weren't helping me." The brunette laughed a little.

"Miley, I'm over here. You did that on your own." Miley got off the board and looked at Lilly across the room, then back down at the skateboard.

"I did it! I can't believe I did it! Watch out Truscott, soon I'll be better than you!" the brunette yelled, jumping around excitedly.

"Whoa, I wouldn't get too far ahead of myself now, Stewart." Lilly glared at a very cocky Miley.

"Oh, is someone scared that I'm going to become better than her?" Miley stepped closer to Lilly.

"Psht, nothing scares me." Lilly crossed her arms and stuck her nose up in the air.

"I see right through you, Lillian Truscott," Miley grinned, poking the stubborn blonde. "You try to act all tough, but you're just a big softie." Miley smiled big and pinched Lilly's cheeks.

"Cut it out!" Lilly batted the brunette's hand away. "Don't make me hurt you."

"You wouldn't hurt a fly." Miley retorted and brought Lilly into a bone crushing hug. "You're as dangerous as a big cuddly teddy bear."

"Let me go," Lilly struggled against the grinning brunette, but it was no good.

Miley only let go when the lights suddenly came back on. "Yay! The power's back on! Let's finish the movie night upstairs." The brunette grinned.

"Why upstairs?" Lilly brushed herself off and raised an eyebrow.

"Because I'm getting sleepy," Miley pouted.

"All right, all right." Lilly sighed and headed up stairs with Miley. Once in her room, Lilly sat down on the edge of Miley's bed. "So, what movie do you want to watch?"

"The Little Mermaid!" Miley smiled big, pulling out the Disney movie.

"You're _kidding_, right?" Lilly raised an eyebrow.

"Nope!"

"I'm not watching a little kid movie." The blonde shot a glare at her over excited friend.

"But _Lilly_!" Miley pouted and used her puppy dog eyes.

"I'm _not_ falling for that look this time, Miley…" Lilly put on her best 'I'm not budging' look.

"I watched the movie you wanted to see." Miley kept making the face.

"I'm not falling for that look." Miley pushed her lower lip out a little more. "Nope, not this time…" Lilly looked away, armed crossed and nose in the air. She looked at Miley out of the corner of her only to see that same look on Miley's face. The blonde sighed in defeat "Fine." Miley let out an excited squeal and popped the DVD into the TV. '_You just had to look at her again, didn't you Truscott?'_ Lilly thought to herself angrily as she laid back on the bed.

Once the movie started playing Miley ran and jumped into the bed, getting under the covers with Lilly and then snuggling into Lilly, taking in her vanilla scent.

"Miley," Lilly let out a low threatening growl, but Miley just giggled, proving that Lilly's threats were indeed empty to her.

"My teddy bear." The brunette smiled and held onto Lilly a little tighter.

Lilly couldn't help but give in and blush when she felt Miley's body pressed firmly against hers and Miley's legs intertwined with hers. She sighed and took in the scent of Miley. _'Roses. She smells like roses.' _She smiled a little.

Halfway through the movie Lilly could hear Miley's breathing becoming deeper and steadier. "Brat," Lilly said softly with a smile. _'She made me watch this stupid movie, only for her to fall asleep half way through it.' _Lilly looked out the window to see the rain still steadily beating against it. _'Just one month… that's all it took for her to crack me… She's changed my life so much, and she probably doesn't even realize it… I think I might… no…' _Lilly shook her head at the notion and then looked down at the peacefully sleeping brunette. Lilly moved to get out of Miley's grip, but when she moved just a little the slumbering teen nuzzled her head into the crook of her neck and gently gripped the front of the blonde's shirt. _'And you said _I_ was __trouble…'_

* * *

**Well, there you have it. The new chapter. Sorry for taking so long to update. . Tell me what you thought. I won't be able to update again until Sunday, I have to go up to my dad's place and work so yeah. You guys are all awesome! Leave reviews and I'll be sure to have the next chapter up by Sunday. **


	4. Miley Stewart's Big Day Off

**Wow, I'm a jerk, I haven't updated in FOREVER! I'm sorry! I got caught up in waaaaaaaaaay too much stuff. I also got a bit of writers block, BUT I'M BACK ON TRACK:D I have all the chapters up to chapter 8 planned out, so it's all just a matter of typing them out. But yeah, anyways. You guys are awesome! **

**(Btw, I own NOTHING except for the storyline.)**

**Chapter 4: Miley Stewart's Big Day Off**

To say that Miley Stewart was worn out was an understatement. All of her school work and Hannah's gigs were taking their toll on her. She had no time to herself anymore meaning no time for Lilly either. It had been weeks since they had last hung out. 

'_I just need a break.' _Miley sighed as she sat down in her seat for second period. She frowned when she noticed Lilly wasn't there. _'She wasn't here last period either. I wonder if she's sick.' _At that moment, Miley felt a vibration in back pocket of her jeans. She jumped in surprise, but relaxed when she realized it was her phone. 

Miley discreetly pulled out her phone and flipped it open, seeing that she had received a text message from Lilly. The message simply said, _"Look outside."_ The brunette furrowed her brow in confusion as she flipped the phone closed and then looked out the window, her eyes meeting Lilly's, who was across the street leaning against her car. 

Lilly waved her hand towards herself, signaling for Miley to come outside. The brunette just shook her head _no_. However, the blonde was stubborn and waved her hands towards herself again, more urgently this time. 

Miley bit her lip and looked around hesitantly. She slowly and quietly put her books back into her backpack and whispered to Oliver, "I'll see you later." 

As soon as the teacher had their attention turned toward the board on which she was writing something about Shakespeare, Miley took the opportunity to slip out of the classroom unnoticed. She sprinted her way down the halls and outside to where Lilly was waiting in her convertible with the hood down. 

Miley grinned and threw her backpack into the back of her friend's car, jumping into the front seat as Lilly took off at full speed.

"Nice of you to join me," Lilly grinned, putting on her sunglasses.

Miley smiled and looked over at the blonde. "So, where are we going?"

"We're going to IHOP. I'm starving." Lilly rubbed her stomach as it growled in agreement.

The brunette smiled and looked out at the beautiful ocean they were driving past. 

Once they reached the International House of Pancakes, they got a table and ordered their food. Because school was still in session, the place was almost empty, so their meals came quickly. Miley looked up at Lilly, who was stuffing her face somewhat slovenly.

"So, uh, Lilly, why did you decide to bring me along today?" Miley tilted her head.

"Because, you looked like you needed a break. So I decided to plan a Miley/Lilly day." The blonde looked up from her food, grinning a little.

Just then, a tall waiter with dark black hair and bright green eyes walked by and winked at Lilly, causing her to blush profusely.

Miley noticed this tiny exchange and grinned. "We need to get you a boyfriend." 

"Wh-what?" Lilly snapped her attention back to her southern friend.

Miley grinned. "You need someone that can make you smile, laugh, and do things you never thought you could . . . Someone that's attractive."

"Definitely."

"Someone that knows how to love you…" Miley trailed off, biting her lower lip, making eye contact and getting the feeling of electricity running through her veins. Lilly was giving her _that_ _look_. She hadn't given her _that look_ in a while, but every time she did, it sent shivers up and down Miley's spine.

Lilly quickly broke eye contact with Miley after an intense, awkwardly silent staring contest. She brought her attention to the grey table, feeling her cheeks start to heat up a bit. 

Before things got too awkward, their waitress came by and gave them the bill.

Miley started to reach for it, but Lilly was much faster and snatched it. "Nope. This one's on me." Lilly smiled. "I mean, it's only right if I pay for you, since I _did _kidnap you." 

Miley smiled and leaned back in her seat.

A couple of minutes later, the two girls were out the door and back in the car.

"So where to next?" Miley asked.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you," Lilly answered, attempting to keep a straight face. But the corners of her lips had other plans as she exploded into a toothy grin.

Miley pouted and crossed her arms. "Fine, you can have your secrets." 

Fifteen minutes later Lilly looked over at Miley. "Close your eyes."

"Huh?" The brunette raised an eyebrow.

"Close your eyes. I want this to be a surprise."

Miley sighed, "Fiiiiiiine." She closed her eyes tightly and covered them with her hands. In a matter of minutes, the car stopped.

"Open them!" Lilly exclaimed.

Miley removed her hands and opened her eyes to see that they were in the parking lot for a carnival. He eyes grew wide and a big smile developed on her face. "A carnival? Oh my god, Lilly, thank you so much! I've never been to a carnival before!" 

Miley closed the little distance between her and Lilly and trapped her friend in a bone crushing hug. 

"Can't… breathe…" Lilly gasped as Miley let go with a sheepish grin on her face. 

"Hehe, sorry. Guess I got a little carried away." 

Lilly just smiled. "It's fine. I'm glad you like your surprise." Both girls got out of the car and Lilly paid for their tickets. 

Once inside the fair grounds, Miley began running around like a little kid, dragging Lilly everywhere. Occasionally the brunette would stop and look at something, but in the next second she would grab Lilly's hand and run off in a different direction. The poor blonde was barely able to keep up.

Lilly pulled out her camera and started taking pictures of Miley running around, causing havoc and mayhem. She couldn't help but smile as she sat down on a bench looking through all of the pictures she had taken so far while Miley went to get cotton candy. _'She's so cute…' _The blonde thought to herself. ThenLilly's eyes widened. _'Whoa there Truscott, you're heading into dangerous territory.'_

Before Lilly could think more on the subject, she felt an arm wrap around her upper torso from behind. "Take a picture," Miley laughed, unaware of Lilly's flushed face.

"S-sure." Lilly outstretched her arm in front of her, holding the camera and smiling the biggest smile she could muster. Once she took the picture she looked at the photo taken and laughed at the face Miley was making with her tongue hanging out of the side of her mouth. 

Lilly and Miley's attentions were suddenly drawn to a loud dinging noise. They looked over to see one of those games where you use a big mallet to hit a platform in order to send a little ball flying up a board, hitting a gong. Miley looked over at the prizes, seeing a huge teddy bear that was bigger then her. Lilly glanced at Miley and saw her longing gaze. 

The blonde grinned and stood up, walking over to the guy in control of the game. "Can I take a swing?" The man looked at the puny girl and laughed, nodding his head kindly. 

"What are you doing?" Miley raised an eyebrow as she walked over to Lilly, eating her pink cotton candy.

Lilly ignored her friend and put the money into the guy's hand, grabbing a sledgehammer… Rather, attempting to grab a sledgehammer. She tried to lift it up, but it wouldn't budge of the ground. "What the heck?" Lilly pulled again, but to no avail.

Miley couldn't keep herself from laughing when she saw Lilly trying to lift the huge object. She couldn't resist taking a picture.

"Ah, screw it." Lilly gave up on her attempt to get the sledgehammer up and ran to the platform, jumping on it as hard as she could. She grinned when she heard the ding.

"Well, I guess you kinda won," The man laughed good-naturedly. "Pick your prize."

Without hesitation, Lilly grinned and pointed at the huge teddy bear that Miley had been eyeing. 

Upon receiving the bear, Lilly turned around and pushed it into Miley's arms. A huge smile erupted on Miley's face.

"For me?"

"Mmhmm. I saw you staring at that bear and I just had to get it for you. No matter how stupid I looked." The blonde laughed a little and rubbed the back of her head.

Miley smirked and turned the camera towards Lilly so she could see the picture of how moronic she had looked.

Lilly's eyes widened. "You're deleting that picture, Stewart."

Miley grinned back. "No, I don't think I am."

Lilly lunged for the camera, but Miley was too fast for her and took off running with Lilly hot on her heels.

Miley thought quickly and handed the man in front of the Ferris wheel one ticket, quickly taking a seat in one of the little carriages. Lilly sprinted over to the same man just in time before he started the wheel and handed him a ticket. She hastily took a seat next to Miley and the ride started moving.

"Nice try," Lilly grinned.

Lilly was about to grab the camera when the wheel lurched to a stop. They were at the top, looking out at the ocean. She hadn't noticed, but Miley sure did. The brunette looked out at the sea in awe, leaning against Lilly. A blush slowly crept its way onto Lilly's cheeks.

"Isn't it pretty?" Miley asked softly while Lilly looked at her friend.

"Sure is…" Lilly said breathlessly, unable to take her eyes off of the southern angel.

Miley turned her attention to Lilly, but the blonde quickly looked out at the ocean, red as a tomato. _'What are you __**doing,**__ Truscott? You're ruining everything! You don't like Miley like that… you can't! …Can you?' _Lilly was suddenly broken from her thoughts when the ride jerked forward and they were moving again.

Once the ride ended, both girls got off. "Let's go to the beach." Miley smiled.

Lilly nodded dumbly, lost in her own world.

By the time the girls got changed and arrived at the beach, school was already out. Setting her surf board in the sand, Lilly sat down on her towel next to Miley. She blushed when she glanced over and saw Miley stripping down to her red bikini. 

A couple of seconds later, Miley sat down next to Lilly on her own towel. "So Lilly, Leslie keeps bugging me about you and I was wondering if you'd like to babysit with me tomorrow." The brunette looked over at her friend with her best puppy dog eyes. No one could resist the eyes. Especially not Lilly.

Lilly knew that resistance was futile. "Yeah, I'll do it," the blonde sighed and stood up to surf.

"Wait!" 

Lilly looked back at Miley with questioning eyes. "What is it now?" 

"I need you to get my back with this suntan lotion." Miley smiled, pulling out the banana republic bottle.

Lilly blushed at the thought. "C-can't you do it yourself?" 

Miley pouted. "I'll try . . ." 

Lilly saw that Miley was about to use the puppy dog look and quickly grabbed her board and ran into the water before the brunette could "persuade"her to do her bidding. _'Whew, you really dodged a bullet there. Who knows what you might have done.' _

Half an hour later, Lilly came back to shore, looking at Miley, who was lying on her stomach with her sunglasses on. She stuck her board into the sand and sat down next to her southern friend. Lilly smiled and poked her back, causing her to jump.

"Oooooow!" Miley shot up in pain.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you ok?"

"It's not your fault. I fell asleep and now I guess I have sun burn on my back," Miley sighed.

Lilly couldn't help but feel guilty. If she had just done what Miley had asked, this wouldn't have happened.

"Hey, I know what'll help a bit." Lilly stood up. "Come on; let's go to your place." 

Miley smiled and got up.

**At Miley's Place**

Miley laid on her stomach as Lilly pulled out some ice cubes. "My mom showed me this. It eases the pain a bit." Lilly gently placed an ice cube on Miley's back and started moving it around slowly. 

Miley smiled into the pillow she was resting her face on. "That feels good, Lilly." 

Lilly wasn't really paying attention. She watched the ice leave a little trail of cold water behind it. She gulped when she saw the water start to slowly slide down to the small of Miley's lower back. She watched the trail of goosebumps left behind the cube of ice's path. 

Lilly let her fingers lightly brush against Miley's rib cage, causing the brunette to jump a little and giggle. She blushed a deep red and accidentally knocked the ice off of Miley's back. 

Miley smiled and grabbed an ice cube with her eyes closed and sucked on it a bit, letting the cool little droplets of water run down her dry throat. Lilly just watched in awe as Miley licked the remnants of liquid off of her lips. To some it may just look like a simple action, but to Lilly it looked sensual, and her eyes glazed over. _'I wonder what it would be like to…' _

Lilly's eyes widened and she jumped to her feet abruptly. "I have to go."

Miley sat up with a confused look on her face. "Why?"

"I just, uh, remembered that my mom wanted me to go to the grocery store for her to get, uh, groceries like milk and cheese that's from happy cows in California and… I have to go!" Lilly was never good under pressure. 

Miley walked outside following the profusely blushing blonde. "We're still on for tomorrow night, right?" 

Lilly turned around, walking backwards towards her car. "Yeah, it's a date." She stumbled off the curb when she realized what she said. "I mean, y-yeah, I'll be there." The blonde quickly got into her car and sped off before she could make an even bigger fool of herself.

Once Lilly arrived at her house, she ran up the stairs and fell onto her bed. _'What was that? It's a date?' _Lilly hit herself on the forehead a couple of times. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" _'What's gotten into you? Has Miley really changed you this much?' _Lilly sighed and turned on her side, staring at her blank wall. It wasn't long before she felt the oh-so-familiar blanket of drowsiness start to fall on her. Her eyelids grew heavy and before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.

* * *

Again, i'm suuuuuper sorry for the SUPER late update. I'm already starting on the next chapter. But yeah leave a review and tell me what you think k? I LOVE YOU ALL:D l8rz


	5. It's a Date?

Chapter 5:

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I had the chapter written out, but I just kept finding things I wanted to tweak and make better. I still don't think the chapter is at it's full potential, but I tried. Thank you guys for sticking with this story and reviewing. I love you all! :D**

**P.S. I own ****NOTHING!**

**Chapter 5: It's a Date?**

_Lilly and Miley were on the beach again and this time Lilly was slowly rubbing the sun tan lotion into the brunette's back. She let herself indulge in the feeling of Miley's skin against her fingertips. She slowly slid her hands down Miley's sides. _

_"Could you get my legs too?" Miley looked over her shoulder with a sexy smile Lilly had never seen before, mischief playing in the brunette's husky blue eyes._

_Lilly just nodded and put more lotion in her hands, putting her hands on one of Miley's legs and slowly sliding her hands up her friend's perfectly long legs. She let her fingers tips stop right at the bottom of Miley's bikini._

_The blonde got more lotion and did the same thing with the other leg, just slower so she could memorize the feel of those smooth legs. She heard Miley let out a moan of appreciation. "Mmm, Lilly, you're so good with your hands."_

_Miley grinned and turned around so she was now lying on her back. Lilly had taken her own seat now, blushing like an idiot. Her view of the ocean was suddenly cut off by Miley crawling to her on her hands and knees slowly. Lilly scooted back a bit, her blush getting even worse. "M-Miley, what are you doing?" _

_Miley just simply got on Lilly and straddled her waist. She leaned forward and whispered softly into Lilly's ear. "This is what you want, isn't it?" Lilly was about to respond, but stopped when she felt Miley gently take her earlobe in her teeth and tug on it. _

_Miley pulled away a little only to look into Lilly's eyes. Both girls slowly leaned forward, their eyes hooded and filled with desire. Lilly was so close to tasting that bit of heaven and hell that she so desperately needed. Their lips were oh so close . . ._

Lilly woke up with a start, jolting up in bed, and looking around. Her breathing was heavy and ragged, her heart was pounding in her chest, and she was in a cold sweat. "What the . . .?" She looked down at her hands. "It felt so real." She clenched her hands into fists. "Is that . . . is that really what I want?"

The blonde felt her cheeks heat up at the thought of Miley's lips so close to hers, her body pressed against her own. All she knew was that these feelings that she had for Miley were dangerous.

**The Next Day**

Lilly took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly upon arriving at the doorstep of Miley's house. _'Here we go' _Lilly finally knocked on the door only to have it opened by a grinning Leslie.

"LILLY!" The 8 year old boy lunged forward, hugging Lilly around the waist, almost knocking her to the ground.

"Hey there Leslie." Lilly smiled as she gained her balance back. She walked into the house with Leslie attached to her waist only to see Miley laying on the couch watching Peter Pan.

"Poor Nana." Miley frowned as the father dragged the dog out the door.

"What's with you and Disney movies?" Lilly had an amused smile on her face as Miley popped her head up from the couch.

The brunette girl just grinned stupidly. "I don't know, I just like them."

Lilly smiled and sat down on the couch, Leslie was quick to jump up and sit on her lap.

"I wish I had a dog." Miley sighed sadly.

"Well why don't you have one?" Lilly looked over at Miley curiously.

Miley turned towards Lilly. "Well I used to have the cutest little huskie back in Tennessee named Leon. I had to get rid of him when we moved here though." The southerner looked down sadly.

"Aw. I'm sorry Miles." Lilly frowned. The girl's conversation was cut short when Leslie looked over at Lilly.

"Is there anything behind my ear today!?" He smiled big.

"Hmmm, let me see." Lilly had the dark haired boy stand up as she kneeled in front of him and looked behind his ear. She suddenly pulled a big gold coin from behind his ear and handed the chocolate coin to him.

"Yay!" He smiled triumphantly and then sat down on the couch and devoured the candy.

"What about me?" Miley pouted.

Lilly just smiled and sat down next to Miley. She gently placed Miley's hair behind her ear and let her eyes settle on those angelic lips. She let her eyes go back up to Miley's only to see her staring down at her own lips and by the looks of it the southerner was having an inner battle with herself. Miley's eyes slowly drifted upwards until her she locked eyes with Lilly. She looked at Lilly with an intensity that made the hairs on the back of the blonde's neck stand up and caused goose bumps to erupt all over her body. No longer able to handle the chills that she was feeing, Lilly looked away. She placed her hand behind Miley's ear and then pulled it hand back and showed Miley a quarter.

As if brought out of her trance Miley blinked stupidly. A pout formed yet again on the brunette's face. "How come he gets chocolate and I get a quarter?"

Lilly couldn't help but laugh a little and smile. "Let me see what I can do." Lilly grinned and closed her hands around the quarter. She blew into her hands and rubbed them together. She blew into her hands again and then took a peak inside. She opened her hands to reveal a rose. She pulled it up more so the stem came out. "How about this?" Lilly smiled, handing the rose to Miley.

The brunette girl just looked in awe at the flower. "How did you—"

"Magic." Lilly grinned.

Wordlessly Miley brought the flower up to her nose and took in the natural scent of the rose. Lilly smiled lightly and then let her gaze wander down to the floor

"Thank you." Miley's voice broke Lilly from her trance.

"N-no problem." Lilly blushed, keeping her gaze intently on the floor.

"My chocolates all gone!" Leslie pouted, looking at the empty wrapper.

"You know where we could get more chocolate?" Miley grinned.

"Where!?" The little boy started jumping around, obviously already hyper from the candy.

"The mall!" Miley jumped up, just as hyper as the little boy now.

"Can we go?" Miley and Leslie said in unison, both looking at Lilly, and giving her their best puppy dog eyes.

"I. . . uh . . fine." Lilly sighed in defeat, sluggishly getting up,

Miley and Leslie suddenly took each of Lilly's hands and dragged her outside to her car to speed up the process.

**At the Mall**

Lilly sighed as she trailed behind Miley and Leslie. _'What was up with that dream? I can't shake the feeling I had when I felt her pressed against me, the way she smelled, the way she felt . . .' _Lilly's found herself letting her gaze drift to Miley's legs and then it slowly drifted up and landed on her nicely shaped butt. _'She's perfect in every way. A goddess walking among us mere mortals,' _Lilly felt her teenage hormones start to kick in when she started watching how Miley's hips swayed when she walked. Only one thought was screaming out in Lilly's head now. _'I want her.' _

As if she heard Lilly's thoughts, Miley turned around to look at her friend. "Lilly?"

The blonde's eyes widened and she quickly looked away from Miley. "Y-yes?"

"You suddenly got quiet. Are you ok?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. I was just uh, thinking about going to a movie. Do you guys want to go see one?" _'Good save Truscott.'_

"Horton Hears a Who!" Leslie suddenly jumped into the conversation.

"Horton Hears a Who it is!" Lilly quickly ran to go get the tickets and then came back. "Well we have fifteen minutes to kill. What do you guys want to do?"

Miley didn't answer, she just grinned and grabbed Lilly's hand, dragging her into a photo booth with her and Leslie.

Lilly sat on the left of Leslie, her shoulder pressed against the cold wall and Miley sat on the right of Leslie right next to the curtain. The brunette smiled and put some money into the booth.

"Get ready!" Miley smiled big, waiting for the picture to be taken. Before Lilly could even blink the picture was taken.

The next time Lilly was ready and smiled big, Leslie stuck out his tongue, and Miley struck a random model-like pose. Once the picture was taken Lilly gave Leslie bunny ears, Miley pinched his cheeks, and Leslie just crossed his arms pouting. Once that picture was taken both Miley and Lilly placed their lips on Leslie's cheeks, Lilly took his left one, while Miley took the right one. A big smile formed on Leslie's face as the last picture was taken.

Miley was quick to get out and grab the long strip of photo's. The machine gave out three strips so Miley handed Lilly one and then Leslie. Once Miley looked at the first photo taken she started laughing.

"Lilly, you look like a deer caught in the headlights." Miley was falling over laughing.

Lilly just glared at Miley and started to walk towards the theater when Miley suddenly ran and jumped onto Lilly's back. "Give me a piggy back ride!"

"I'm not a horse!" Lilly looked up, glaring at Miley.

The brunette just smiled and wrapped her arms around Lilly, holding on tightly with her arms and legs. Lilly sighed and finally caved in, putting her hands under Miley's thighs the keep her up.

Lilly blushed a deep red at the feel of Miley's soft legs, _'She just had to wear short shorts today. God, her legs are even softer then I imagined.' _She could feel Miley's warm breath tickling her neck as her friend rested her chin head on her shoulder.

"We're here." Miley whispered into the poor blonde's ear.

"Huh?" Lilly said in a bit of a daze.

"We're here." Miley laughed a little and jumped off of Lilly's back. Lilly just stood there dumbly as Miley and Leslie made their way into the theater.

Miley smiled and suddenly turned around. "Are you coming or what Lilly?"

Lilly just nodded her head and jogged to catch up to the two. Her two dark haired friends were already at the concession stand when Lilly finally got her ticket ripped. She casually walked over to the two.

"Can you guys get me popcorn and a coke?" She pulled out money and handed it to Miley.

"Yup." Miley smiled and turned around to order while Lilly got lost in her own thoughts again.

_'I definitely have more then friendly feelings for Miley.' _Lilly sighed and then found herself checking Miley out yet again. While Lilly was in her daze Miley turned around. "This is what you want isn't it?" Lilly watched as Miley leaned her back against the counter, her elbows resting on the surface, and a sexy smile playing on her face. Miley bit her lower lip, looking at her with a mischievous look in her eyes, just like the dream. Miley pushed herself off the counter and got closer to Lilly.

"Lilly?" Miley waved her hand in front of Lilly's face. The blonde jumped a bit and blushed a deep red. "This is what you want isn't it?" She held up her small popcorn and drink.

"Y-yeah." Lilly blushed, taking the popcorn and drink from Miley. _'It was all in my head. Wow, I really am losing it.' _Lilly just shook her head and walked into the movie with Miley and Leslie.

Halfway through the movie Miley snuggled up to Lilly. _'Thank god it's dark in here.' _

"What are you doing?" Lilly whispered to Miley as the brunette rubbed against Lilly.

"You're warm and it's freezing in here."

"O-oh." Lilly looked back at the screen trying to focus on the movie, but found it incredibly difficult to concentrate with Miley breathing on her neck.

"Do you think you could . . . put your arm around me?" Miley said softly so only Lilly could hear.

"I uh . . . s-sure." Lilly slowly and cautiously put her arm around Miley's shoulder, resting her hand on her arm and rubbing it a bit. "Better?" She blushed.

"Much better." Miley mumbled as she rested her head on Lilly's shoulder.

Lilly just gulped. _'This is going to be a long movie.' _

Once the movie was over Lilly drove to Leslie's house and dropped him off. "Bye Lilly! Bye Miley!" Leslie yelled at his doorstep as Miley and Lilly drove off.

On the drive to Miley's place the brunette turned on the radio and "Hannah Montana's song, See You Again was playing.

**I got my sight set on you  
And I'm ready to aim  
I have a heart that will  
Never be tamed**

I knew you were somethin' special  
When you spoke my name  
Now I can't wait  
To see you again

I've got a way of knowin'  
When somethin' is right  
I feel like I must have known you  
In another life

'Cause I felt this deep connection  
When you looked in my eyes(I can't wait)  
Now I can't wait  
To see you again

The last time I freaked out  
I just kept lookin' down  
I st-st-stuttered when  
You asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout

Lilly hastily changed the station.

"Heeeeeeeeeeey." Miley whined. "Don't you like Hannah Montana?" She pouted.

"Uh . . . who's Hannah Montana?" Lilly raised an eyebrow.

Miley's jaw dropped as she looked at Lilly her mouth wide open.

Before Miley could say anything they had arrived at her place and Lilly was pulling into her driveway. The brunette got out of the car and Lilly did the same, walking her to the door and then stopping on the front porch in front of the door.

"Well I had a lot of fun Lilly." Miley's cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Me too." Lilly shuffled her feet and looked down. _'JUST KISS HER ALREADY!' _She was screaming in her head. "Well . . . good night." Lilly smiled a bit and walked to her car, got in, and drove off while Miley had a slightly disappointed look on her face. The southerner just sighed and walked inside her place.

As she drove home Lilly couldn't help, but feel frustrated with herself. _'You coward. You had a golden opportunity and you just threw it away. If I don't do something soon I'm going to go insane.' _

**Well, there you have it. What did you guys think? :D Pleeeeeeeeeease review and tell me. Remember, I love ya! And the next chapter is going to hopeufully come sooner then this one. Well i'm outro. L8rz.**


	6. 7 Minutes

**(I OWN NOTHING!)**

**Chapter 6: 7 minutes**

Miley sighed wistfully as she glanced over at Lilly in their 6th period class. _'Ever since that night at the movies Lilly has been avoiding me and when I actually do get to talk to her she acts strange. I just wish I knew what was going on in that pretty head of hers.' _A blush crept onto Miley's face. _'Did I really just think that? Well, it's not like she's hard on the eyes; sure she has a different style, but that's what I like about her.' _

Before Miley had anymore time to further evaluate her statement the bell rang, signaling the end of the dreadful school week and the beginning of a glorious weekend.

Miley and Lilly stood at their lockers, pulling out books a couple of minutes later.

"Lilly . . ." Miley started, but was suddenly cut off when Oliver strolled up to them.

"Hey Lilly, hey Miley." He smiled; Oliver had finally stopped being a sex fiend around Miley and Lilly and was now simply . . . well Oliver. "I'm having a party tomorrow. Are you guys coming?"

"I don't know." Lilly grimaced.

"Amber and Ashley won't be there. I promise." The brunette boy gave Lilly pleading eyes.

"I still don't--"

"We'll be there." Miley suddenly cut in.

"We will?" Lilly looked at the southern girl incredulously

"Yup, we'll be there around say 8ish?"

"Sounds good, I'll see you there." Oliver smiled and jogged off before Lilly could say anything.

As the two girls started walking out of the school Lilly frowned and looked over at Miley. "Don't I get a say in any of this?"

"Nope, I've barely seen you all week Truscott and a party will give us a chance to hang out."

"But--"Lilly started but stopped when she felt someone suddenly put their arm around her. The blonde girl looked to her right to see who this intruder was. Her eyes widened when she saw a boy with familiar black hair and bright crystal blue eyes walking next to her with a silly grin on his face. "OH MY GOD! ZACK!" Lilly stopped in her tracks and gave him what was quite possibly the biggest hug ever while Miley just stood there with confusion written all over her face.

"Oh so he gets all the lovin' and I get nothing?" Came the familiar voice of Mike. Lilly turned around and jumped into the other boy's arms. Mike was well built with spiky brown hair and deep green eyes.

"What are you guys doing here!?" The blonde couldn't wipe the huge smile off of her face.

"WE CAME TO KIDNAP YOU!" Mike yelled dramatically, causing Lilly to laugh.

"But it doesn't really look like you need to be kidnapped; this is a pretty nice neighborhood." Zack grinned, looking around at all of the nice houses placed near the beach; Mike grinned, doing the same thing until his gaze landed on Miley.

"And who is this fine specimen?" Mike grinned, closing in on the southerner. Lilly bristled a bit when she saw this.

Miley glanced over and Lilly and saw Lilly's reaction. "I'm Miley." The brunette batted her eyelashes in a flirty manor and grinned. She looked back over at Lilly and saw steam practically shooting out of Lilly's ears.

"Yeah. Miley this is Mike and Zack. Mike and Zack this is Miley." Lilly crossed her arms and just sent a glare at the ground which didn't go unnoticed by Zack.

"So Miley . . . you doing anything this weekend?" Mike grinned, getting even closer.

"Actually, me and Lilly are going to this party tomorrow . . . you guys should come with!" Miley grinned.

"We're in!" Mike jumped up excitedly.

"Yup, we'll be there." Zack said and then put an arm around Lilly, watching Miley's gaze drift to him and his blonde friend; he swore he could see a tint of jealousy in those blue eyes.

"Well I'm sure you guys have a lot of catching up to do." Miley glanced at Lilly and Zack again. "So um, I'm going to get going now. I'll see you guys tomorrow." The southerner offered a half hearted smile and then quickly walked off.

"She so wants me." Mike grinned, but Zack quickly hit him upside the head.

"You idiot!" Zack gave the brunette boy a hard glare.

"Ow! What was that for?" Mike rubbed the back of his head, a deep frown on his face.

"Lilly obviously has a thing for Miley!" It was no secret to the two boys that their little blonde friend was bi; they were the first people she told years before.

"No I don't!" Lilly interjected.

"Yeah you do! Don't deny it Truscott; I saw the way you looked at her." Zack smirked, crossing his arms.

"She does!? Geeze Lilly, why didn't you tell me? I would have backed off way earlier." Mike scratched the back of his head.

"I don't like her!" Lilly fumed, stomping off towards her house. Mike and Zack just looked at each other grinning and then jogged to catch up to Lilly.

"So it goes way deeper then that?" Zack had a smug look on his face, the type of look that made Lilly want to wipe it right off.

"No." Lilly gritted her teeth.

"How long have you loved her Lilly?" Mike smiled cheekily.

This last question made Lilly stop in her tracks, her cheeks starting to turn a deep red. "I don't have feelings for Miley!" The blonde yelled stubbornly, clenching her hands into a tight fist.

Mike and Zack just looked at Lilly, then each other, and then burst out laughing. "Who do you think you're fooling Lilly?" Mike was finally able to get his laughter under control.

Lilly just glared at them and stormed into her house. She immediately dropped her backpack. "Are we going to go skating or what?"

**The Next Night**

"So Lilly, are you going to make a move on Miley tonight or is she fair game?" Mike smirked, sitting on Lilly's couch with his two friends; everyone was awaiting Miley's arrival.

"Shut it!" Lilly suddenly hit Mike in the face with a pillow while Zack just sat there laughing.

Mike ripped the pillow from Lilly's grasp and hit her in the face just as hard, but just kept the pillow there when he heard the door open. Both Mike and Zack's mouths dropped when they looked up and saw Miley standing in the middle of the living room.

"Hey! Get this freaking pillow out of my --"Lilly pushed the pillow down, but stopped mid sentence when she saw Miley standing there in a short black skirt and a tight white top. " . . . face." The blonde finished absentmindedly. "Miley . . . you look . . ."

"Stupid? I know, I'm actually thinking about changing." Miley rambled nervously.

"No!" Lilly jumped up off the couch, but blushed a deep red and looked down bashfully. "I mean . . . you look . . . amazing Miley."

"Really?" The brunette took a hopefully step forward.

"Yeah." Lilly looked back up slowly, looking at how long that skirt made Miley's legs look and how nicely that tight white top brought out Miley's curves. Lilly just wore a pair of tight jeans, with a black studded belt, a nice black leather wrist band with some metal symbol on it, and a tight black top.

"You don't look too bad yourself." The now cocky southerner grinned. "Come on, let's go before we're past fashionably late." And with that the fearsome foursome headed towards the raging party.

When they got to the party Lilly saw guys looking at Miley hungrily. Not wanting to deal with having to watch Miley flirt with a bunch of guys Lilly just sighed. "I'm gonna go find the keg and get some beer . . ."

Miley frowned when she saw Lilly's retreating form, Mike and Zack were quick to follow Lilly.

"What are you doing!? Ask her to dance! Ask her to . . . just do something! You can't just feed her to the wolves!" Mike yelled when they reached the keg and Lilly just started getting herself a drink.

Just then Dance Dance came on and Lilly groaned. "This song is sooooooo old!" The blonde was about to take a drink of her beer when Miley suddenly came running into the kitchen.

"Dance with me." Before Lilly could reply Miley grabbed her hand and yanked the poor blonde towards the dance floor.

**She says she's no good with words but I'm worse  
Barely stuttered out  
"A joke of a romantic" or stuck to my tongue**

Lilly stood there foolishly in the middle of the dance area, surrounded by sweaty bodies, but her attention stayed on Miley who was swaying her hips to the beat.

**  
Weighed down with words too over-dramatic  
Tonight it's "it can't get much worse"  
Vs. "no one should ever feel like.."**

Lilly just blushed, watching as sweat started to already form on Miley, because of the intense body heat.

**I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by**

"Come on Lilly! Dance with me!" Miley laughed and grabbed both of Lilly's hands, dancing around her.

"But I suck at dancing!" Lilly tried to yell over the music.

**  
Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me**

Miley got closer to Lilly, moving the blonde's arms, encouraging her to dance as the beat picked up.

**You always fold just before you're found out  
Drink up its last call  
Last resort  
But only the first mistake and I...**

Lilly smiled a bit and started dancing to the beat as well, moving her arms and legs in time with Miley's. Both girls laughed as the spun together, fingers entwined.

**I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by**

**Why don't you show me the little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress, love**

Miley pulled away from Lilly, going off on her own little dance. Lilly couldn't help but laugh and continue dancing herself, looking like a complete dork.

**Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me**

"She's looks like a freaking dork. She has no idea how to dance." Mike crossed his arms, watching the two girls, laughing and dancing.

"Which one? Lilly or Miley?" Zack couldn't help but laugh.

". . . both." Mike burst out laughing.

"It's sweet though. I think Lilly's doing those stupid dorky moves just for Miley." Zack smiled lightly.

**Why don't you show me the little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress (mattress, mattress)  
I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me**

Miley and Lilly started dancing together again, only closer this time. It wasn't long before both girls found themselves face to face, both breathing heavily, their smiles disappearing.

**Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead**

When the fast beat started again Miley quickly pulled away and started to dance again, putting on a smile to hide her confusion.

**Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me**

Lilly just rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, looking down at the floor.

**Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance**

Once the song was over and the two girls left the giant "sex pit" as they liked to call it, Mike and Zack walked up to them grinning.

"Lilly . . . that was probably some of the worst dancing I've ever seen." Zack laughed and Lilly just looked down blushing.

"I told her I'm no good at dancing . . ."

"I think she did great!" Miley beamed, putting an arm around Lilly, causing the blonde to turn an even deeper shade of red.

Before anyone could say anything else Oliver came running over to the small group. "You four, upstairs, now. Me and a couple of friends are starting a game."

Out of curiosity all four of them followed; when they got there they saw some girls and guys sitting around in a circle with a bottle in the middle.

"Spin the bottle?" Lilly raised an eyebrow.

"It's not _just _spin the bottle; it's truth or dare spin the bottle!" Oliver grinned, closing the door behind him and taking his place in the circle.

"We're in." Zack got this mischievous smile on his face.

Lilly just gulped uneasily and took her seat in the circle. The first five minutes of the game contained mostly everyone doing a stupid truth, because they were too scared to do a dare. So far Lilly had successfully avoided the bottle landing on her, but when Zack spun it he somehow got lucky enough to get it to land on her. _'Fuck!' _Lilly yelled in her head.

"Truth or dare Lilly?" Zack smirked.

'_Either way I'm screwed.' _Lilly sighed. "Truth."

"Are you in love with--"

"DARE!" Lilly suddenly cut in, her eyes getting wide and a big blush forming on her cheeks.

"I dare you to go in the closet and make out with my Miley for 7 minutes." The smirk never left Zack's face.

"W-what!?" Zack and Mike just grinned and grabbed both girls and shoved them into the closet, sitting in front of it so they couldn't get out.

"LET US OUT!" Lilly yelled, banging on the door. After a minute she sighed and gave up, leaning against the wall and then sliding down into a sitting position with her knees bent, Miley followed suit.

"So what are we going to do . . .?" The brunette said in a soft voice.

"Um . . . I, uh . . ." Lilly blushed.

"WE DON'T SEE ANY MAKING OUT GOING ON!" Mike yelled, peaking through the key hole.

"FINE!" Lilly yelled and moved her upper body so her face was right in front of Miley's and brought her face incredibly close, causing Miley's breath to get caught in her throat.

**Girl,  
There's something 'bout me that you ought to know.  
I've never felt the need to lose control.  
Always held on back and played it slow.  
But not this time.  
Baby, don't be gentle,  
I can handle anything.**

Lilly placed one hand gently on the side of Miley's neck, bringing her lips even closer. "Don't worry." She said softly. "I won't do anything, I'm just doing this so it looks like we're making out."

Miley just nodded her head a bit, her eyes half closed.

Feeling a cramp in her thigh, Lilly adjusted herself a bit, but in the process she accidentally brushed her lips against Miley's. Both the girl's eyes shot open; Lilly immediately jumped back to her original sitting position.

**Baby,  
Take me on a journey.  
I've been thinking lately,  
I could use a little time alone with you.  
Crazy,  
Let's do something, maybe.  
Please don't take your time,  
You got me,  
Right where you want me.**

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to--" Lilly started, but was suddenly stopped mid-sentence when she felt Miley grab her by her shirt and bring her in for a deep passionate kiss. Lilly's eyes went wide in, shock, but eventually closed as she started to slowly move her lips against Miley's.

**Girl,  
I'm gonna let you have your way with me.  
But when you move like that,  
Its hard to breathe.  
I never thought that it could be like this,  
But I was wrong.  
Baby, don't be gentle,  
I can handle anything.**

After a couple of seconds Lilly's hand found it's way back to Miley's neck. She gently ran her thumb up the brunette's neck up to her jaw line as she traced the outline of the other girl's lips with her tongue, begging for entrance.

Miley was more then happy to open her mouth more, battling the blonde's tongue with her own.

**Baby,  
Take me on a journey.  
I've been thinking lately,  
I could use a little time alone with you.  
Crazy,  
Let's do something, maybe.  
Please don't take your time,  
You got me,  
Right where you want me.**

Pretty soon Miley was on top of Lilly, straddling her waist, as Lilly buried her fingers into Miley's dark brown curls, memorizing the feeling of the other girl's body pressed against her own.

**Can't explain it,  
How you swept me off my feet, unexpectedly.  
In slow motion**

**My imagination's running, trying to keep my body still,  
I can hardly stand the thrill.**

**Baby, don't be gentle,  
I can handle anything.**

As Lilly started to kiss down Miley's neck, the brunette caught her breath, her breathing ragged and shaky.

"I-I think our seven minutes are up." Miley breathed out.

"I don't think it is." Lilly mumbled against the southerner's neck and then started to suck and nibble on her pulse point causing Miley to gasp.

**Baby,  
Take me on a journey.  
I've been thinking lately,  
I could use a little time alone with you.  
Crazy,  
Let's do something, maybe.  
Please don't take your time,  
You got me,  
Right where you want me.**

When Lilly's lips found their way to Miley's again, Miley bit down on the blonde's lower lip and pulled back a bit, tugging on it. _'God, I don't know how much more of this I can take without ripping her clothes off.' _Lilly thought to herself as she slid her hands down to Miley's hips and squeezed them a bit as she pressed her lips against the brunette's firmly.

Unfortunately the two girls had to give in to their burning lungs and get some much needed air.

"Wow . . ." Was the only thing the skater girl could say as she leaned back against the wall, breathing heavily.

"Yeah." Miley blushed, looking down. "I don't know what got in to me . . ."

"I don't either, but I like it." Lilly grinned and leaned in for another kiss, but was disappointed when she got nothing but air.

Miley had quickly stood up, a blush fresh on her face. "I think we should get back out there now."

Lilly just nodded and opened the door, grateful that she Zack and Mike weren't blocking it anymore.

"Looks like the two love birds finally came out of the closet." Mike laughed at the irony of his statement.

"I need a drink." Miley mumbled as she brushed past everyone and left the room leaving Lilly to just watch her retreating form.

"Nice going you idiot." Zack hit his brunette friend upside the head.

**Miley's P.O.V.**

_'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. Did that really just happen? I mean . . . did I really just make out with Lillian Truscott? This can't be happening. It just CAN'T! I'm a girl . . she's a girl . . .and it's just wrong! . . . Right?'_

Miley made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen where all the alcohol was served. _'If it was so wrong . . . then how could it have felt so right? I'll never forget the way she tasted . . . it was amazing. She tasted just like vanilla and those lips. They were just so soft and . . . NO! Stop it! Stop it right now Miley Stewart! You can NOT like your best friend, she's a GIRL! And you like BOYS!' _

"Ugh! I have to get rid of this Vanilla taste in my mouth!" Miley yelled out in frustration and grabbed the nearest shot glass and a half empty bottle of vodka. She quickly poured the vodka into the shot glass and drank down the vodka in one gulp.

The brunette had to resist the urge to gag at the offending taste, but was delighted when she found that the taste of vanilla was no longer lingering in her mouth so she poured herself another shot and downed it as fast as she could.

After that, it all went downhill for Miley.

**A couple hours later**

Lilly scanned the kitchen with her deep blue eyes, desperately searching for Miley. Her eyes finally landed on a brunette pretty much passed out on a chair with their head on the table and an empty shot glass in hand. Lilly sighed, happy that she hadn't drank much that night, because she knew she was driving Miley home.

The blonde carefully made her way over to her southern friend and gently shook her. "Come on Miley, we're going home."

"I can't go home!" Miley wailed, looking up at Lilly with clearly dilated eyes. "My dad's going to kill me!"

"Relax." Lilly said softly. "I'll bring you to my place k? Now let's get you out of here."

"YOU'RE THE BEST LILLY-BEAR!" Miley smiled big and jumped up. She went to hug the blonde, but staggered. She would have fallen if Lilly hadn't caught her in time.

Lilly laughed a little. "Whoa there sparky, take it easy."

"You're so awesome." Miley beamed and leaned on Lilly as they headed to Lilly's car.

"Thanks." Lilly laughed again and helped her intoxicated friend into the car. She made sure Miley was buckled in before she got in the drivers seat and drove off, heading towards her house.

"Whoa Lilly! Why are we going so fast!?" Miley slurred out, looking out her window.

Lilly looked at how fast she was going. "Miley . . . I'm only going 35 miles per hour."

"Well it's making me feel dizzy . . . and sick." The brunette closed her eyes, trying to block out the nausea that was slowly taking over.

"Don't worry, we're almost at my place." _'Please don't throw up in my car, please don't throw up in my car, please don't throw up in my car.' _Was the only thing Lilly could think as her house came into view.

Once Lilly pulled into her driveway she quickly got out of the car and helped Miley out.

"HONEY! I'M HOME!" Miley yelled once the two girls got inside.

"You're lucky my mom's on a business trip." Lilly scowled as she opened her bedroom door and brought Miley in.

"So that means we have the house to ourselves?" Miley slurred.

"Yup."

Miley suddenly pushed Lilly onto the bed and crawled on top of her.

"What are you doing Miley?" Lilly sighed.

"I want to take advantage of this opportunity." The brunette smirked and started to kiss the blonde's neck.

Lilly gently pushed Miley away. "Miley, you're drunk."

"I'm not drunk!" Miley yelled in protest.

"Yeah . . . you are. And I'm not going to take advantage of you." Lilly frowned.

"But . . . but . . ."

Miley yawned, trying to put up a fight, but found that she was just too tired.

"Just get some rest and we'll talk about everything tomorrow k?" Lilly smiled a little and kissed Miley on the forehead softly, pulling the covers up over both of them.

"K." Miley mumbled as she slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

**The Next Morning**

Miley woke up to find herself snuggled into something soft and warm. She slowly opened her eyes, but quickly closed them when she felt a shooting pain in her head. The brunette tried to ignore the pain as she carefully opened her eyes again and slowly sat up, observing her surroundings. This room wasn't hers, but it looked familiar. She looked over to the stirring body next to her and her blue eyes widened when she saw that it was Lilly. Then the memories of the closet the night before came rushing back to her.

She felt her stomach suddenly lurch. "Oh my god."

**It's been far too long since I've updated and for that i'm really really sorry. Like many others I've been caught up in school work, plus it was my birthday in April so there was some crazy stuff going on there and lots of drama and gah! It was just a crazy month all in all so I didn't have much time to write, but i'm going to try to update way sooner then i did for this chapter. Thank you all for being so awesome. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I love you all! **


	7. Situations

**I know, i know. I'm a terribly person for not updating this story for about a year. I've just been super busy. I fully intend on continuing to update this story and Forgotten. I just need you guys to yell at me and tell my lazy ass to write another chapter lol. Anyways, you know the drill. I own absolutely nothing. Enjoy the new chapter :)**

**Chapter 7: Situations**

Lilly was abruptly woken up by the unpleasant sound of Miley emptying her stomach in her toilet.

"Miley?" The blonde slowly sat up in bed rubbing her eyes. The only reply Lilly got was Miley flushing the toilet and groaning miserably. Putting the pieces together the blonde carefully walked into the bathroom and sat down next to a very hung over brunette, rubbing her back a bit.

When Miley felt Lilly's hand make contact with her back, she jumped a bit, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable with Lilly so close.

Lilly quickly pulled her hand away from Miley's back as if it was on fire when she noticed the other girl jumped uncomfortably at her touch. "You should take a shower, you'll feel better." Lilly said softly as she stood up. "I'll go downstairs and make you something, you need to get something in your stomach."

Miley just nodded her head dumbly as Lilly quietly left the bathroom, a look of defeat upon her face.

Fifteen minutes later Miley slowly made her way downstairs, each creek of the stairs bringing her closer to her doom.

"Hey." Came Lilly's soft voice as she set down a plate of pancakes in front of Miley once she approached the kitchen.

"Thanks." Miley mumbled as she took her seat and started to eat her pancakes in silence, praying to god Lilly forgot about last night.

"Miley, I think we need to talk about last night . . ." The brunette swallowed her pancakes uneasily as she looked up at Lilly. "What about last night?"

Lilly furrowed her brows in confusion. "Last night . . . In the closet, we . . ." "Closet? What are you talking about Lilly? I definitely drank too much last night, because I honestly can't recall any closet." Miley rubbed the back of her head and looked down, ashamed of herself for putting on such a façade. _'Coward.' _was the only word that kept replaying in Miley's mind.

"You mean . . . you don't remember last night?" The hurt was clearly in evident in Lilly's voice.

"Nope. Should I?" Miley shrugged, looking back up at the broken blonde. _'You're sick Stewart. You know what happened.' _Miley, looked back down, unable to look into Lilly's broken blue eyes any longer. "Hey um . . . Thanks for the food. I better get home before my dad flips. Thanks for everything Lilly. I'll talk to you later." Miley bolted out the door before Lilly even got a chance to reply.

Later never really came for Miley and Lilly. The whole school week the two girls avoided each other like the plague. It was driving Oliver crazy, watching his now two best friends sulking alone so he concocted a plan.

"Hey Miley, what are you doing on Saturday?" Oliver smiled as he approached the brooding brunette.

"Probably nothing." Miley shrugged. "Why?" "Well I was wondering if you would like to go to the beach with me at about noonish and just hang out."

"Sound good to me. I'll meet you at Rico's." Miley smiled as she grabbed her books from her locker and walked to her next class.

"Hey Lilly!" Oliver yelled once he saw his blonde friend retreating into class.

"Yeah?" She rubbed the back of her head, looking around awkwardly as Oliver jogged up to her.

"Do you want to catch some waves with me on Saturday?" "Sounds good." Lilly shrugged, heading to her class.

"Meet me at Rico's at noon!" The doughnut yelled after his retreating friend. "Yes. Part 1 of my genius plan accomplished." On Saturday Lilly walked over to Rico's her surfboard under her arm when she saw Miley sitting at a table alone, drinking some water.

The blonde quickly turned so she could retreat, but it was too late.

"Lilly?" Came Miley's voice.

"Oh, uh hey Miley." Lilly smiled uncomfortably as she stopped in her tracks and turned around. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, just waiting for Oliver to show up. He told me to meet him here at 12." Miley sighed.

"That's funny . . . Cause Oliver told me to meet him here at 12 too . . . Wait a minute! He tricked us!" Lilly dropped her surf board and plopped down into the seat across from Miley, completely and utterly flabbergasted.

"Hmmm, looks like he's not as big of a doughnut as we thought he was." Miley smiled a bit, looking down into her drink. "Listen Lilly, about last week . . ." "It's fine." Lilly cut in. "If you can't remember, you can't remember. I understand."

"Yeah . . ." Miley slowly nodded her head. "Thanks for being so understanding. We're still . . ." Miley gulped a bit. "friends right?"

"Of course." Lilly smiled a bit, looking at Miley. "Now what do you say we lay out on the sand and enjoy our Saturday?"

"Sound perfect." Miley smiled and stood up with Lilly, heading to the beach to find a perfect spot to lay out.

The girls were laying out in the sun for a while in complete silence. Miley was starting to go crazy. She had to get this off of her chest, she had to tell Lilly the truth. "Listen Lilly . . ." Miley started, but furrowed her eyebrows when she realized Lilly wasn't paying attention to her at all.

Lilly sat up a bit, resting her weight on her elbows, her jaw dropping as she watched a goddess emerge from the water. (It's Megan Fox :D)

**Situations are irrelevant now  
****She loves the way that I tease,  
I love the way that she breathes.**

The older girl had dark hair and bright blue eyes, she had the body of a Greek goddess, plump full lips, and legs for days. Everything about this tan girl dripping with water screamed sex.

**I touched her ooh!  
She touched my ahhh!  
It was the craziest thing! **

'_Is it my imagination or is she looking at me? OH MY GOD! SHE'S HEADING THIS WAY! Play it cool Truscott!" _

"Hey." Came the girl's naturally seductive voice.

**I love the girls who hate to love because they're just like me.  
A certain girl, she took my hand, and ran it up her thigh  
She licked her lips and pulled my hair; I fall in love for a night.**

"Do you have a towel I could borrow? I'm all wet." The dark mysterious girl bit her lower lip, her eyes burning into Lilly's.

"I . . . um . . . I . . . uh . . ." Lilly stuttered stupidly.

**She can't behave,  
And I'm just a slave  
Don't worry- I'll be gone when the morning comes.**

"Here." Miley tossed the girl a towel, glaring at Lilly. He blood was beginning to boil. _'Lilly is acting like a complete idiot over some slut.' _

"Thanks." The goddess wiped herself off and handed Lilly the towel before she walked off to Rico's.

"Oh . . . My . . . God!" Lilly looked over her shoulder at the girl. "Did you see her!? Oh my god! She has to be the hottest girl I've ever seen!" "She's ok." Miley mumbled, crossing her arms and looking away.

"I'm keeping this towel forever." Lilly mumbled, looking at the towel the girl wiped herself off with in awe.

"I'm thirsty." The brunette abruptly stood up. "I'm going to go get a drink, you want to come with?"

"Yeah." Lilly smiled jumping up and grabbing the towel as the two girls headed over to Rico's. The blonde's eyes widened when she saw the same brunette sitting on a stool at Rico's. "I'll get the drinks." Lilly quickly said and walked to the bar area before Miley could protest. "Hey Jackson, I'll take two waters." Lilly smiled as she leaned over the counter.

"Oh, it's you again." Came that familiar soft seductive voice.

Lilly gulped uneasily as she turned her head, looking at the other girl. "Me?" Lilly squeaked, pointing at herself. _'Why would a girl like that possibly want to talk to a girl like me?'_

"Yeah, you." She laughed. "Thanks for the towel earlier." "It's no problem." Lilly blushed, looking down as Jackson slid Lilly the two bottles of water.

"What's your name?" The brunette prodded.

"Um . . . Uh . . . Lilly." The blonde felt her face burning with embarrassment.

"Well um . . . Uh . . . Lilly." The mysterious girl laughed. "I'm Victoria." She held out her hand, which Lilly shakily took in hers and shook hands with the other girl. _'Her skin is so soft!' _

"Listen, I don't normally do this, but there's this party tonight and I was wondering if you would like to come." The older girl smiled, taking her hand back.

"Me? Uh, sure!" Lilly grinned.

"Great! Here's the address." Victoria wrote down the address of the place. "And here's my number." The brunette grinned and winked at Lilly "Call me." The older girl smirked and kissed the side of Lilly's mouth leaving the outline of her lips in the color red on the side of Lilly's mouth.

"K." Lilly smiled stupidly as she grabbed the napkin and two bottles of water and sat down next to Miley with a sigh.

"What was that all about?" Miley glared in the direction of Victoria.

"She invited me to a party and gave me her number." Lilly smiled dreamily.

"You're not actually going to get involved with her are you?" Miley furrowed her eyebrows and bit her lower lip, jealousy starting to set in.

"Well I'm definitely going to go to the party and see what's going on." Lilly grinned.

"Lilly, I don't like that girl. She looks like trouble." Miley crossed her arms, sitting back in her seat.

Lilly just smiled stupidly. "I know. I like it."

* * *

**I couldn't resist putting Megan Fox and the song Situations by Escape the Fate into the story to spice things up :D Leave your thoughts? :)**

* * *


	8. Love Games

**Ok, i know what you're thinking. Le gasp! Rikku's Twin actually updated fast!?!?!?!? HAS HELL FROZEN OVER!? And the answer is yes, yes it has lol. I just got inspired to write more. Your guys' reviews made me want to update again :D I plan to update fast again, just keep the reviews coming. Anyways, please forgive me if i didn't fix all of the spelling errors and stuff, i did my best to get it all done hastily. Btw, I own NOTHING. Now on to the chapter! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Love Games**

"Lilly, tell me you're not seriously going to that party." Miley crossed her arms as she and her blonde friend started walking to Lilly's house.

"Ok, I won't say anything." Lilly laughed as she leisurely put her hands behind her head and strolled down the sunny street.

"Lilly, come on. You don't even know this girl! She could . . . She could . . ." Miley frantically searched for an excuse for Lilly to not go to the party. "Put a roofie in your drink and take advantage of you!"

"One can dream right?" Lilly smirked. "She doesn't need to put a roofie in my drink to have her way with me."

"Wait . . . What?" Miley's face fell as she stopped walking, looking at Lilly with extreme hurt in her deep blue eyes.

Lilly noticed her friend had stopped walking with her and stopped herself, turning around, raising an eyebrow. "Come on Miley. If a girl that hot was coming on to you, you're telling me you wouldn't want her to have her way with you?" Miley opened her mouth to say something, but Lilly just interrupted her. "Wait, forget it. I forgot, you don't swing that way." The blonde smiled sadly and turned back around, heading to her house.

"Lilly, wait." Miley jogged up to the skater and grabbed her hand. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm a big girl Miley, I can take care of myself." Lilly coldly pulled her hand out of Miley's grasp. Seeing the look of hurt cross the southerner's face caused Lilly to warm up a bit and sigh. "But . . . If it would make you feel better you can come along and make sure things don't get too out of hand."

"I suppose that could work." Miley rubbed the back of her head, not sure if she liked the idea or not, but hey, as long as she was able to stop that slut from touching her Lilly she would be ok with that. _'Wait . . . My Lilly?' _Miley's face scrunched up in confusion. _'When did she become MY Lilly?'_

"Now come on, we have to get ready." The blonde grinned as she grabbed her friend's hand and dragged her to her place.

A couple hours later Miley was dressed in stylishly ripped skinny jeans and a plain white shirt patiently waiting in Lilly's living room. _'How much longer is she going to be?' _Miley sighed, looking at the clock that read 9 pm. No later then 10 seconds later Lilly walked down the stairs and what Miley saw made her mouth drop. Lilly was sporting a pair of dark jean short shorts from American Eagle and a tight black t-shirt that had a horrid tendency to ride up Lilly's stomach showing off her tan toned body. The only thing Miley could think was _'Legs for days.' _

"You ready to go Miley?" Lilly smiled once she reached the bottom of the stairs, breaking Miley from her trance.

"Huh? Who? Me? Oh, um yeah. Ready when you are." Miley smiled uneasily as she stood up. _'What the hell were you thinking Stewart; letting a girl like that go!? She has a hot body, she's smart, funny, has an amazing smile, she's caring, oh and did I mention she has a HAWT body?' _Miley was suddenly brought out of lala land when Lilly started waving her hand in front of her face.

"Earth to Miley." Lilly laughed. "We're leaving now dork." The blonde grinned as she grabbed her car keys and headed out the door.

"Right, sorry." The brunette rubbed the back of her head sheepishly as she followed her friend to the car.

After 15 minutes of driving and getting lost twice Miley and Lilly finally arrived to the party, they could hear the bass pumping hard all the way across the street. "Wow . . . This place sure is nice." Lilly mumbled as she and Miley walked into the mansion. Almost 30 seconds after the two girls walked through the door a familiar goddess made her way over to Lilly.

"Lilly! You made it!" Victoria grinned, throwing her arms around Lilly's neck, clearly she was already a little tipsy. A second later her bright blue eyes darkened when they locked with Miley's. "And I see you brought your friend with you. This was kind of a one person only invitation." Victoria sent a glare in Miley's direction before her eyes landed back on Lilly.

"Well you see, I didn't want to just ditch my friend. We had plans to hang out tonight and then this party came up. I'm sorry. If you want me to leave, I will." Lilly rubbed the back of her head.

"No, it's whatever. Just stay, have a good time." Victoria grinned. "Come with me and take some shots." Before Lilly could respond she was being pulled by the hand to the kitchen where all of the dangerous booze was kept.

"I'll be on the couch!" Miley yelled over the music to Lilly as she took a seat on the white leather couch, letting out a sigh.

"So what's up with that girl?" Victoria asked Lilly as they both took yet another shot of Jagermeister.

"She's just a really good friend." Lilly smiled a little sloppily, feeling a nice buzz start to take over her whole body.

"Well that's good."

"It is?" Lilly laughed a bit, taking another shot.

"Yeah, because it makes doing this a whole lot easier." Victoria grinned.

"Doing what?" A confused look came over Lilly's face.

"This." Victoria grabbed Lilly by the front of her shirt, pulling her into a heated kiss. Lilly's eyes widened, but after a second they closed as she placed her hands on the brunette's waist, pulling her as close as possible to her.

Victoria abruptly pulled away when a new song started playing. "Oh my god! I love this song! Come dance with me!" Lilly just dumbly nodded her head, still in her dream land as Victoria grabbed her hand and led her out to the dance floor.

**Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick**

Before Lilly knew what was happening the said goddess had her back to her and was grinding into her, moving her hips rhythmically to the beat.

**I wanna kiss you  
But if i do then i might miss you, babe**

Victoria turned around and brought her lips close to Lilly's, but pulled away when the blonde tried to kiss the other girl, teasing and torturing the poor skater.

**It's complicated and stupid  
Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid  
Guess he wants to play, wants to play  
I love game, i love game**

Lilly was brought back into her trance as Victoria started grinding into her again; her bright blue eyes locking onto Lilly's baby blues. The brunette grabbed Lilly's hand and placed it on her tight rear end as she continued her movements, getting as close as possible to the blonde.

**Hold me and love me  
Just want touch you for a minute  
Baby three seconds is in it for my heart to quit it**

Miley was just sitting on the couch, sipping on her drink when she saw a familiar blonde on the dance floor, practically having sex with a certain brunette she wanted to beat the living daylights out of. For some reason her stomach suddenly felt sick and she felt a sharp pain in her chest.

**Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much, just bust that thick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick**

Seeing how close Lilly and Victoria suddenly were and where Victoria had just placed Lilly's hands made a spark of fire ignite in the Southerner. _'That sluts hands are all over her. I should just go over there and kick that princess' ass!'_

**Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the gameThrough the love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game**

Victoria started to kiss Lilly's neck and when she bit on it Miley could have sworn she locked eyes with her and sent a smug smirk in her direction.

**I'm on a mission and it involves some heavy touching, yeah  
You've indicated your interest, i'm educated in sex, yes  
And now i want it bad, want it bad  
I love game, i love game**

The dark vixen suddenly shoved Lilly into a chair and straddled her, starting to give her a lap dance.

'_Whoah. Where did this come from? It's like she's trying to make a point.' _Lilly thought to herself as she looked up at the smirking brunette, but all thought was wiped from her head when she felt the said goddess grind into her mercilessly.

**Hold me and love me  
Just want touch you for a minute  
Baby three seconds is in it for my heart to quit it**

Lilly threw back her head and closed her eyes tightly as a groan threatened to rip from her mouth. _'Dear God, this girl is going to be the death of me.' _Was the only thing that ran through Lilly's mind now.

**Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much, just bust that thick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick**

Victoria just kept that same smirk on her face, occasionally looking up at Miley as she continued to drive Lilly to the brink of insanity.

**Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game**

The brunette finally gave into Lilly's attempts to kiss her and started to heatedly make out with the blonde right there for Miley to watch in horror. Lilly's hands eventually found their way back to their new friend, Victoria's tight rear end as she leaned forward a bit, deepening the kiss.

"I want you so bad Lilly." Victoria mumbled against the other girl's lips as she forgot about the other brunette watching. "Let's find a room."

**I can see you staring there from across the block  
With a smile on your mouth and your hand on your c (huh!)  
The story of us, it always starts the same  
A boy and a girl and a (huh!) and a game**

Lilly just dumbly nodded as Victoria got off of her and pulled her by the hand towards the stairs.

**Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game**

Miley's eyes widened when she saw the blonde being pulled to the stairs where there were surely going to be available rooms. The southerner quickly got up and was about to intercept them when a very drunk brunette boy stopped her.

"Hey there." He slurred. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get my friend." Miley glared at him, ripping her arm from his grasp.

"Come on babe, don't be like that." The guy grabbed the brunette's arm again, but this time a lot tighter.

"Let me go!" Miley yelled, trying desperately to pull her arm from his grasp.

**Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fameOr you win the game  
Through the love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game**

"Wait, what about Miley?" Lilly shook her head, breaking herself from Victoria's trance when she realized her friend was still here. The blonde looked over her shoulder to see an older well built brunette male harassing said friend. Lilly felt her blood turn to fire when she saw him forcefully grab Miley. The skater took her hand out of Victoria's and stormed over to the pushy male.

"You've got a lot of fight in you." He smirked. "I like that." "Then you'll love me." Lilly growled as she abruptly grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, throwing a right hook right into his jaw, causing him to let go of Miley and stumble to the ground. Before the very intoxicated man knew what was happening Lilly was on top of him pounding her fists into his face repeatedly.

"Lilly!" Miley had to use all of her might to drag Lilly away from the bleeding man, writhing in pain on the floor.

"You better thank your lucky stars she pulled me off of you, you fucking pig!" Lilly shouted, still struggling a bit.

"Lilly, calm down." Miley said softly into her ear, causing the blonde's temper to deflate quite a bit and her face to soften. Lilly stopped fighting and turned around. "Are you alright, did he hurt you?" The blonde started to thoroughly inspect her friend.

"I'm fine Lilly." Miley smiled at how worried she was.

"Oh my god Lilly! I saw what happened! Are you ok?" Victoria came running over to Lilly, grabbing her face in her hands. "Did he hurt you?" The brunette started looking over Lilly the same way Lilly was just looking over Miley.

"I'm fine babe, really." Lilly smiled a bit at Victoria's antics while Miley just crossed her arms, glaring daggers into the back of her new found enemy's back.

"Babe?" Miley raised an eyebrow.

Lilly didn't even hear Miley as Victoria kissed her heatedly, but both girls were interrupted by a certain southerner clearing her throat. "Lilly, do you think we could go now?" Miley asked softly.

"Oh, uh yeah." Lilly pulled away from Victoria and rubbed the back of her head.

"I'll see you later?" Victoria tilted her head to the side, looking at Lilly as innocent as possible.

"Of course. I'll call you." Lilly grinned as she kissed Victoria and then headed out to the car with Miley.

"So are you sure you're ok?" Lilly looked over to her friend, a worried look crossing her face once again.

"Yeah, I'm fine . . ." Miley mumbled as she got into the car.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I just want to go home . . ." "Alright." Lilly said softly as she turned on the car and drove Miley back to her place.

Once Lilly brought the car to a slow stop in front of Miley's place, the brunette immediately got out of the car.

"I'll talk to you . . ." Miley slammed the door and walked away before Lilly could even finish what she was saying. ". . . later." Lilly sighed as she put the car into drive and headed home.

**~Miley's P.O.V.~**

Once Miley got inside she stormed up into her room and just plopped onto her bed, looking up at her ceiling. _'I can't let her win. Lilly is mine. If Victoria wants a fight, I'll give her a fight. This means war.'_

* * *

**Uh oh, looks like next chapter is gonna be aweomse. Yeah, i already have it planned out, i just gotta type it out. Reviews would be awesome :)**


	9. I Got Nerve

**Ooooooooooooh hey guys. Sorry I took so long to update, but i've been so busy :( I finally found the time to write up this new chapter. I hope it makes up for the lack of updating.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 9: I Got Nerve**

"I can't believe we're actually spending the day with her!" Miley whined as Lilly had to practically drag her out of her house. It had been a couple weeks since the party and slowly but surely Lilly and Victoria had gotten closer. They had even been on a couple dates and were getting close to being official.

"Miley! Come on!" Lilly yelled as she grabbed Miley's hand and tried to speed up their pace. "She's really nice when you get to know her. I want my best friend and my soon to be girlfriend to get along!"

Miley planted her feet, stopping herself and Lilly from going any further. "Wait . . . You're planning on making her your . . . Girlfriend?"

"Well yeah." Lilly turned around. "I was going to ask her tonight at her place."

"You're going to her place tonight . . .?" Miley looked down and felt that familiar feeling of jealousy start to rise up.

"Yeah, I'm spending the night." Lilly grinned, thinking of all the possibilities, but her smile fell when she saw Miley looking down. "Are you ok Miley?"

"Peachy." Was Lilly's only response as she stormed right by her to go to Rico's to meet her arch nemesis.

"Lilly!" Came Victoria's voice as the two girls approached the table. "I missed you boo." The brunette smiled and stood up, kissing the said surfer girl.

"Boo?" Miley said to herself under her breath, almost laughing once it sunk in.

"Miley." Victoira acknowledged Miley with a curt voice.

"Victoria." Miley said in the same voice, glaring at said brunette.

"So uh, what do you guys want to do today?" Lilly uneasily interrupted the two girls' glaring contest.

"Hello ladies." Oliver smiled as he jogged up to the group, volleyball in hand. "Would there be any chance you three would be interested in a game of volleyball?"

"Looks like we just found our first activity of the day." Lilly smiled, walking with Oliver down to the beach.

**We haven't met, and that's okay  
****'Cause you will be asking for me one day  
Don't want to wait in line**

As Miley was walking down the stairs with Victoria in tow she felt a pair of hands place themselves on her back. "What the ---" Miley's words were cut off with her own yelp as Victoria pushed her.

**The moment is mine believe me**

Hearing Miley's yelp Lilly turned around just in the nick of time at the bottom of the stairs and caught the southerner; firmly grabbing Miley's forearms to steady her.

**Don't close your eyes  
'Cause it's a chance worth takin'  
I think that I can shake you**

"You alright?" Lilly smiled, looking the brunette in the eyes,

"Yeah." Miley blushed, biting her lower lip and looking down, then back up at Lilly, locking eyes with her once again. _'Those rubber boots would definitely come in handy right now.' _Miley thought as Lilly gave her that look she loved to hate.

**I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad,it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got nerve**

"Oh my god, are you alright Miley?" Came Victoria's fake sweet voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Miley glared at her enemy, breaking Lilly's intense gaze.

"You should really watch what you're doing." Victoria hissed in Miley's ear as Lilly let go of her and started heading towards the net again. "It's a good thing MY Lilly was there to save you." Victoria's voice got cheery again as she jogged to catch up to Lilly and hang on her arm as she kissed her cheek.

**Electrified, I'm on a wire  
Getting together and we're on fire  
What I said, you heard  
Now I got you spinning**

Of course, with Miley's luck she got stuck with Victoria on her team. Miley had the ball and was about to serve it when she noticed Lilly wasn't paying attention to the game; she was staring at Victoria who licked her lips and winked at the said blonde, then started to run her finger down the valley of her breasts.

**Don't close your mind  
The words I use are open  
I think that I can show you**

Miley glared daggers into the back of the raven haired girls' head and threw the ball up into the air and hit it with all of her might.

A smirk of satisfaction crossed Miley's face when she saw and heard the ball collide with the back of Victoria's head with a soft thud.

"Ow!" Victoria turned around and glared at Miley.

**I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away if life gets bad, it's  
Everything I seeEvery part of me  
I know I can change the world, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I know what you like  
I know what you think  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got nerve**

"Oops." Miley shrugged innocently. "I guess you're right. I really do need to watch what I'm doing. I'm just so clumsy." The brunette smiled innocently.

"That's it!"

"Alright! Who's up for frisbee!?" Lilly interrupted, looking at Oliver with a pleading look.

"Yeah. Volleyball is so over-rated!" Oliver laughed uneasily as he picked up a frisbee. "I'll have Victoria on my team."

**You need to discover  
Who can make you feel free  
And I need to uncover  
The part of you thats reaching out for me, hey**

"Alright Miley. Are you ready to do this?" Lilly grinned as she jogged up to Miley with a big smile on her face.

"Oh yeah." Miley grinned, locking eyes with Lilly again.

**I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away if life gets bad, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
I know I can change the world, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I know what you like  
I know what you think  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got nerve**

Lilly and Miley were in their own land when Miley felt something collide with the back of her head. She turned around and glared at Victoria.

"Oops, it slipped." She smiled innocently.

"Actually, maybe some shakes at Rico's is called for." Oliver smiled uneasily and ran up the stairs with his friends; sports were not a good idea today.

A couple of minutes later they were all sitting at the table and drinking their shakes when Lilly got a bit on her shirt. "Hey, could someone hand me a napkin?" Lilly asked as she pouted down at her shirt.

"Yeah." Both Miley and Victoria said at the same time.

"I got it." Victoria glared at Miley, reaching for the napkins.

"No, I got it." Miley grabbed the other side of the napkin dispenser.

"Let me do it!" Victoria yelled, both girls having a tug of war with the napkin dispenser. Neither one of the girls were paying attention and they ended up knocking Lilly's strawberry shake over, causing all of the cold strawberry ice cream goodness to land in her lap.

"Cold! Cold! Cold!" Lilly jumped a bit in shock.

"Oh my god Lilly!" Victoria grabbed a bunch of napkins and started wiping off the ice cream and Miley grabbed some napkins, quickly doing the same thing.

'_Is this a dream?' _Lilly thought to herself as she looked at the two girls wiping the ice cream off her lap. "I can do it myself." Lilly quickly jumped up, blushing a deep red as she grabbed a bunch of napkins, trying to wipe off the ice cream and get those dirty thoughts out of her head. _'Good thing it's cold.' _

"I'm so sorry Lilly. Do you want to go to my place and get a change of shorts?" Miley frowned, rubbing the back of her head.

"Uh yeah, sure." Lilley smiled a bit as Victoria and Miley stood up. "We'll see you later Oliver." Lilly yelled over her shoulder as the three girls headed over to Miley's place.

Once they arrived at Miley's place Victoria looked around a bit, taking in her surroundings. "You know where my room is. Just pick out whatever you want." Miley smiled and Lilly just nodded her head, jogging up the stairs.

The second Lilly was out of sight, Victoria grabbed Miley's shoulder and abruptly turned her around.

"Listen here, you stupid hick. You had your chance with Lilly. She's mine now." "Wait, how did you know about---" "She told me everything and I'm warning you right now. Back. The. Fuck. Off." Victoria hissed.

Miley felt a fire start to burn in her as she stepped into Victoria's personal space, bringing them nose to nose, eye to eye. "And what if I don't?"

Right as Victoria was going to say something Lilly came bounding down the stairs. "All clean!" She smiled.

Victoria quickly backed away and looked over at Miley's piano. "Hey Lilly, weren't you telling me the other day about how you know how to play the piano?" The brunette smiled, grabbing the blonde's arm.

"Don't be ridiculous, Lilly doesn't know how to play. She would have told me by now." Miley broke from her angry state and laughed a bit, pulling out a water from the fridge, but her smile dropped from her face when she turned around and saw the blush adorning Lilly's cheeks as she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "Why didn't you tell me Lilly?" Miley cocked her head to the side curiously, feeling jealous that Victoria knew something about Lilly that she didn't.

"The subject never really came up." Lilly simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Play me something baby." Victoria pleaded, tugging on Lilly's arm.

"I don't know . . ."

"Play us something Lilly." Miley said softly, locking eyes with the blonde.

"Ok, but don't make fun of me." Lilly laughed a bit as she walked over to the piano and took a seat; both girls followed, surrounding the piano. "This is called Smother me by The Used." With that said and done Lilly started to play a soft melody on the piano. She shocked both Miley and Victoria when she opened her mouth and started to softly sing the song. Her voice was surprisingly sweet and smooth.

**Let me be the one who calls you baby all the time  
Surely you can take some comfort knowing that you're mine  
Just hold me tight, lay by my side  
Let me be the one who calls you baby all the time **

At first Lilly kept her head down, embarassed and shy, but when she got to the next part she looked up and locked eyes with Miley.

**I found my place in the world  
Could stare at your face for the rest of my days **

Miley could have sworn her heart stopped beating all together when Lilly kept her gaze fixed on her, but it started beating again once Lilly looked back down at the keys as she continued to play and sing.

**Now I can breathe, turn my insides out and  
Smother me  
Warm and alive I'm all over you  
Would you smother me?**

Lilly was in the middle of playing the melody in between words when Victoria's phone suddenly went off.

"Hold on." Victoria held up her finger as she answered the phone, causing Lilly to stop playing in the middle of the song. "I'll be right back. You're amazing babe." Victoria smiled as she walked outside on the phone.

Lilly looked down and suddenly felt the presence of Miley close by and then heard the melody continue as Miley started to play. Lilly looked over at Miley shocked. "You know this song?" Lilly's jaw dropped and Miley just smiled and nodded her head as Lilly started to play along with her. To Lilly's surprise Miley started to sing now.

**Let me be the one who never leaves you all alone  
I hold my breath and lose the feeling that I'm on my own  
Hold me too tight, stay by my side  
And let me be the one who calls you baby all the time **

Miley looked at Lilly out of the corner of her eye. Lilly could practically feel Miley's stare boring into her so she brought her gaze to the brunette's, her heart starting to pound in her chest.

**I found my place in the world  
Could stare at your face for the rest of my days  
Now I can breathe, turn my insides out and smother me  
Warm and alive I'm all over you  
Would you smother me?**

Lilly started singing the next part, looking directly at Miley.

**When I'm alone time goes so slow  
I need you here with me**

Miley cut in, singing softly to Lilly.

**and how my mistakes have made  
Your heart break  
Still I need you here with me**

Both girls started singing together now, smiling as they looked at each other.

**So Baby I, Baby I'm here  
Now I can breathe, turn my insides out and smother me  
Warm and alive I'm all over you  
Would you smother me?  
Now I can breathe, turn my insides out and smother me  
Warm and alive I'm all over you  
Would you smother me?**

Lilly moved in closer to Miley as she sang the next part softly.

**Let me be the one who calls you baby all the time **

Miley moved in even closer as she cut in and did the next part.

**Let me be the one who calls you baby all the time **

The blonde and brunette sang the last part together, slowly but surely getting closer with each passing second.

**Let me be the one who calls you baby  
****The one who called you baby**

Both girl's smiles disappeared as the piano softly faded into the background and both started to lean in, their lips inching closer and closer, aching for one another when all of a sudden they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

Lilly quickly jumped away from Miley, blushing a deep red.

"Did I interrupt something?" Victoria raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms. Everything about her body language was telling Lilly she was beyond annoyed and pissed.

"I uh . . .nope. We just you know, finished up the song." Lilly blushed a deep red, looking down. "Miley knew the song too."

"Anyways . . . That was my parents. They need help packing so I have to head back home. I'll call you when they leave." Victoria smiled and kissed the blonde on the cheek. "Then we can . . ." Victoria whispered something into Lilly's ear that Miley couldn't quite make out, but she didn't have to hear it to know that it was something dirty; Lilly was practically the color of a tomato.

"I . . . um . . . I'll see you later then." Lilly stuttered nervously.

"Mhm." Victoria smiled wickedly as she kissed Lilly and then pulled away, smirking at the other brunette on the piano. "Bye Miley." And with that the wicked witch was gone.

"So um, what do you want to do now? Watch some movies?" Lilly tried to end the awkward silence.

"Sure." Miley said softly, standing up and heading into the living room, hurt filling her entire being.

The rest of the day Miley and Lilly watched movies and it didn't take long for Miley to get back in a good mood with Lilly there making her laugh.

It was about 10 pm and both girls were laughing when Lilly's phone suddenly went off.

"Hello?" Lilly tried to calm her laughing but couldn't quite calm herself all the way.

"I have the place all to myself babe and I'm waiting for you in my room." Came Victoria's soft seductive voice on the other line.

Lilly suddenly sobered up, blushing a deep red. "I'll be there in 15 minutes." "Don't keep me waiting too long." And with that the phone went dead.

Lilly looked over to see Miley looking down, her face hidden by her hair. "That was Victoria . . . I have to go." Lilly stood up and was about to leave when she felt a familiar hand grab her wrist.

"Don't . . ." Came Miley's soft broken voice.

"What?" Lilly looked down at the brunette, confused.

"Don't." Miley looked up at Lilly with tears in her eyes.

"Miley . . ." "I hate seeing you with her. Please, don't go. Just stay here with me." Miley's lower lip trembled as she tried to hold back the tears she's been holding back for so long.

"Why should I Miley?" Lilly sighed, looking away from the southern girl.

"Because . . ." Miley trailed off.

"Because isn't a good enough explanation Miley!" Lilly snapped and ripped her wrist free of her grasp, heading to the door.

Miley suddenly stood up and ran after the blonde, spinning her around and pinning her against the door, looking her straight in the eyes. "Because I messed up so badly. I ran away from you like a scared little girl. I couldn't handle these feelings; I tried to lie to myself and tried to make myself believe that I like you as just a friend, but in the end that's exactly what it was. A big lie. I'm falling for you Lilly and I'm not afraid to admit it anymore."

Lilly's eyes widened in shock and before she could say anything she felt a pair of soft familiar lips that she missed so much. Closing her eyes, Lilly began to respond and kiss the brunette back when Miley suddenly pulled away.

"And . . ."

"Shut up." Lilly said with her eyes closed, letting out a sigh.

"What?" Miley looked at Lilly with hurt written all across her face.

"I said shut up." Lilly opened her eyes. "I don't want this perfect moment to end." Lilly grinned, looking at the brunette.

Miley let out a sigh of relief. "I thought you were going to go off on me." Lilly just rested her forehead against Miley's, locking eyes with the said southerner. "Dummy . . . You know you're the only one I want." Miley couldn't stop her smile from getting bigger as she wrapped her arms around Lilly's neck. Lilly's smile matched Miley's as she leaned in and captured Miley's lips with her own, leading her back to the couch, coaxing the girl to lay down as she laid down on top of her, continuing their kiss; expressing all the things they couldn't say.

A minute later they were interrupted by an annoying buzzing; it was Lilly's phone going off. The blonde pulled away and looked at the caller I.D. that displayed the name Victoria.

Miley sighed and looked off to the side. "You should probably answer that . . ."

"Yeah, probably." Lilly said as she turned off her phone and tossed it over the back of the couch, leaning down and capturing the lips of a smiling Miley Stewart.

* * *

**Soooooooooooooooooooooo, what did you guys think? Leave a review and tell me :) Btw, i haven't forgotten about the story Forgotten (haha, pun intended :D sorry . . . i know i'm better than that . . . ;~; haha) Anways, i do plan to update it, i just don't know where the next chapter is gonna go and i might be starting a new story soooo i'll have to alternate between the three stories, because this story is far from being done :)**


	10. Beginning Of A Beautiful Relationship

**Did anyone else see Jennifer's Body??? OH . . . MY . . . GOD!!!!! All of my fantasies came true haha So i don't know if i have the heart to take Megan Fox completely out of this fanfic yet. Anyways, sorry for taking so long to update. Here's the new chapter.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Beginning Of A Beautiful Relationship**

It was 9 a.m. when Lilly's eyes slowly fluttered opened. She yawned and was about to stretch her arms above her head when she realized there was a little extra weight resting on her. She looked down, unable to stop the smile forming on her face when she saw the object of her affection sleeping peacefully with her hand on Lilly's upper chest, gripping the blonde's shirt in such a fashion that made Lilly want to go 'awwww'. The pout on Miley's lips tempted Lilly so much, oh what she would do to kiss those soft, sweet, plump lips right now, but she definitely didn't want to wake Miley up from her peaceful slumber.

Lilly started to leisurely rake her fingers through the brunettes soft long hair, content to just lay there while she slept, when a loud ringing filled through the room. Miley slowly stirred and opened her eyes, a big smile spreading across her face when she locked eyes with Lilly.

"Sorry about that . . . I guess I forgot to turn off my phone last night . . . I was a bit pre-occupied." Lilly grinned as she leaned forward and captured Miley's lips with her own.

"Lilly." Miley whined as she pulled away. "I have morning breath." The brunette blushed as she looked away from Lilly who couldn't seem to take her eyes off of her.

"I don't care. I waited for a whole two minutes for you to wake up. It was so hard to not just kiss you while you were sleeping, you had the most adorable look on your face and I couldn't bring myself to wake you up." Lilly grinned as she placed her finger under Miley's chin and tilted her head up so she could place yet another soft kiss on those plump lips.

The undercover pop star couldn't help but smile against the skater's lips as she wrapped her arms around her neck, but both girls were brought out of their world when the ringing began again. They pulled away, sighing.

"It might be my mom." Lilly frowned as they both got off the couch and the blonde picked up her phone, not even looking at the caller I.D. as she answered it. "Hello?"

"Am I tripping balls or did I tell you to come over last night?" Victoria spat through the phone.

"Oh well I . . . you see . . ." Lilly's eyes went wide as she searched for an explanation.

"You better not have been with that hick Lilly. You and I both know she's no good."

"Victoria . . ."

"Get over here. Now."

Before Lilly could even respond the feisty girl had hung up.

"Let me guess . . . It was Victoria." Miley rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to head over there right now." Lilly sighed and rubbed the back of her head awkwardly.

Miley felt dread take over. "What? Why?"

"Because I have to end things with her if you and I are going to be together." Lilly smiled a bit noticing how Miley's eyes lit up when she said that.

"Oh . . . well then good." Miley grinned and Lilly turned to leave, but the brunette had other plans in mind as she grabbed the blonde's wrist and spun her around, pulling her into a fiery kiss. Miley couldn't help but feel accomplished when she pulled away and saw Lilly leaning forward a bit with her lips still slightly puckered and her eyes closed.

The blonde's eyes slowly fluttered open with a dreamy look in them. "What was . . ."

"Don't take too long." Miley smiled sexily at Lilly and then turned around slowly walking up the stairs and swaying her hips in a way that she knew would cause Lilly to gawk and stare.

The second Miley was up the stairs Lilly took off running down the street. She HAD to get back to Miley as soon as possible.

Within minutes Lilly found herself outside of Victoria's door, out of breath as she knocked. It only took a couple seconds before the door was ripped open by a VERY pissed off looking brunette. Before Lilly could open her mouth Victoria grabbed the front of her shirt and yanked her inside, slamming the door shut.

"Where. The hell. Were you?" Victoria crossed her arms over her chest, glaring daggers at Lilly.

"I was . . ."

Victoria's lips smashed against Lilly's before she even had a chance to get her whole sentence out. The poor surfer tried to resist, but it wasn't long before she gave into the greek goddess before her and was pulled into said girl's room. When Lilly and Victoria finally separated for air Lilly noticed that she was now laying under Victoria on her king sized bed. The brunette was about to dive in for another kiss when Lilly's senses kicked in and she quickly rolled out from under Victoria and got off the bed.

"What's wrong?" Victoria pouted, sitting up on her knees.

"I don't know if we should continue seeing each other Victoria." Lilly sighed, running and hand through her now messy blonde hair.

"Why?"

"Because . . . Because . . ." Lilly lost her train of thought when she saw Victoria sexily crawling towards her on her hands and knees. Her eyes glazed over when the brunette got up on her knees so they were face to face now.

Victoria leaned in and brought her lips so achingly close to Lilly's. "Let's play a game." She said softly, brushing her lips across Lilly's.

"W-what kind of game?" Lilly stuttered, completely transfixed by the girl in front of her.

"I'll be the nurse . . . And you'll be the patient." Victoria smiled sexily as she kissed Lilly slowly and sensually, pulling away a bit. "Where does it hurt?"

'_**Lilly, you need to run. This girl is going to be the death of you. **__But she's so hot . . . __**Run! **__I don't think I can resist her. __**RUN!!!!'**_

Victoria pouted when she saw Lilly wasn't responding to her, the blonde was just standing there frozen. "Fine, you be the nurse and I'll be the patient." Victoria grinned as she kissed Lilly again and then pulled away only to whisper softly into the frozen girl's ear. "I have this _terrible_ _ache _I just can't get rid of."

Lilly gulped as she tried to calm her breathing. "What kind of . . . Ache . . .?"

"Well . . ." The 'patient' grabbed Lilly's hand and placed it on her body, slowly sliding it down. "It's right . . . Here." Lilly's hand was now halfway in Victoria's pants. "Do you think you can help?" The temptress said with mock innocence, biting her lower lip as she looked at Lilly expectantly.

"I uh . . . Um . . ." Lilly gaped like a fish out of water. "Let's go to Rico's." The blonde quickly pulled her hand out of Victoria's pants and headed towards the front door.

"You're no fun Lilly." Victoria pouted as she dutifully followed said blonde to Rico's. "So what are we doing here?" Victoria looked annoyed as they sat at a table with their shakes.

'_We're here so I don't bang you.' _Lilly thought as she took a seat herself. "Victoria . . . We need to talk . . ."

"Lilly?"

Lilly's eyes widened when she recognized the voice of Miley, she thought she was just going to stay home and wait for her.

"What is she doing here?" Both girls said at the same time, glaring at each other.

"Well uh, I . . . you see . . ." Lilly rubbed the back of her head and stood up, trying to think of a way to explain the whole situation without humiliating Victoria in front of everyone.

"Ugh, come on Lilly, let's go and play that game we started." Victoria grabbed Lilly's hand and started to drag her away with her, but Lilly suddenly felt another hand grab her other wrist and pull her in the other direction.

"No, Lilly is coming with me so we can finish what we started this morning." Miley smiled at Victoria as she started tugging her in the opposite direction.

"No, she's coming with me." Victoria hissed as she tugged on Lilly's wrist again.

"No, she's coming with me!" Miley pulled again.

Lilly was now stuck in some type of tug-of-war and felt like her arms were going to rip off.

"Wait!" Lilly pulled away from both of them. "Miley will you wait at that table for me and Victoria, can I talk to you?" Both brunette's glared at each other as Miley walked to the table. "Victoria . . . Listen, I just don't think we're going to work. I really really like Miley and I think her and I have a real chance to be happy."

"After what she did you're going to go back to her?" Victoria glared in Miley's direction. "You know she's just going to break your heart again." The very unhappy girl crossed her arms.

"Victoria . . ." "Whatever. I'll be waiting here for you when she screws up, because you and I know she's going to screw up again. So until then, here's a little parting gift." Victoria smirked and it looked like she was going in for a kiss, but poor Lilly didn't see her reach for her shake on the table and before the blonde knew what happened Victoria had poured the whole contents of her strawberry shake on her head. "Goodbye Lillian." As Victoria walked by Miley she glared at her. "This _isn't _over Stewart."

After Victoria was gone Lilly calmly walked to the table Miley was waiting for and sat down with the strawberry milkshake covering her hair and face. Lilly simply just wiped her eyes to get some of the shake off. "Well . . ." Lilly licked her lips a bit to get rid of the shake there too. "I think that went fairly well."

Miley tried to control her laughter, but couldn't help herself as she burst out laughing. Lilly just glared at the southerner, causing the brunette to slowly calm herself down. "I'm sorry Lilly . . . It's not . . . That . . . Funny." Before Miley could help herself she was laughing again.

"This is the second day in a row I've had a milkshake poured on me." Lilly sighed.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that." Miley smiled, now able to not burst into hysterics when she saw Lilly. "By the way . . . Um, what game was she talking about?"

Lilly's eyes went wide and she blushed a deep red. "Game, what game?" Lilly laughed uneasily, causing Miley to narrow her eyes suspiciously at the blonde.

"Lilly . . ."

"She wanted to play doctor." Lilly's eyes went wide and she covered her mouth with her hands, surprised by her own confession. She still didn't understand how Miley always got the truth out of her.

"Doctor?" Miley's eyebrow twitched and she gritted her teeth while Lilly just looked at her with wide eyes. "While I was waiting for you, you were playing doctor?"

"No, no, no. She wanted to play some little game so I took us here where it was safe." Lilly explained quickly as Miley bought a nice cold water.

"Let me help you get some of that shake off." Miley smiled with fake sweetness as she undid the cap of her water and tipped it a bit, proceeding to pour the contents of the ice cold water over Lilly's head while the blonde just sat their in shock.

"Thanks." Lilly said in a monotone voice as she spit out some of the extra water that got in her mouth. "I guess I deserved that." She sighed. "Are we still good?" Lilly frowned, looking at Miley with water and ice cream dripping down her face. How could Miley stay mad at that?

"Yeah . . . We're good." Miley couldn't help but smile as they both walked to Miley's house. When they walked in Miley suddenly pushed Lilly onto the couch and straddled her waist, leaning in incredibly close, causing Lilly's breath to hitch in her throat.

The southerner brought her lips to the blonde's ear as she whispered softly and sexily into it, her southern twang coming out as she spoke. "The only person you're allowed to play doctor with is me." Lilly's mouth just dropped as Miley bit her earlobe softly, tugging on it just enough to make her knees go weak. "You ok Lilly?" Miley grinned as she got off of the paralyzed blonde.

The only thing Lilly could do was nod her head dumbly. This was definitely the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

* * *

**There you have it, chapter 10. Hahaha poor Lilly :)**


	11. Time

**Wow, i can't believe i'm updating again already :D It's a good thing right? :) Anyways, yeah. I guess i've been pretty inspired lately; sorry if this chapter is too fluffy for your liking .  
Disclaimer: I own nothing :(**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Time**

Miley was doodling on her paper on Friday in one of her classes with Lilly when a piece of paper was tossed onto her desk. _'What are you doing tonight?' xLillyx_

The paper was tossed back onto Lilly's desk. _'Hanging out you :)'_

A big smile formed on the blonde's face as she looked up at Miley who glanced over her shoulder and smiled back at the skater.

Miley was at her locker at the end of the school day, pulling out the books she needed for the weekend when Lilly walked up to her, nervously playing with her hands and looking down.

"Hey Lilly." Miley grinned when she noticed the nervous girl approach her. "What's up?"

"Oh hey Miley . . ." Lilly smiled a bit, looking up at her, then back at the floor. "Well tonight . . . I was kind of sort of hoping that you might maybe . . . . I don't know . . . Go on a date with me?" The blonde's cheeks were completely red when she looked back up and locked eyes with the southerner.

Miley's smile just widened. "That sounds great. What time should I be ready?"

"Really?" Lilly looked up excitedly. "I'll pick you up at 8."

"Alright, I'll see you then." Miley bit her lower lip as she turned around and walked out of the school while Lilly just leaned against her locker, sighing dreamily as she watched the brunette beauty walk away.

Lilly found herself standing out on Miley's front porch at eight, nervously pacing back and forth, trying to get the courage to knock on the girl's front door. When the blonde finally worked up the courage to walk up to the door and lift her hand to knock the door suddenly flew open while her arm just hung in mid air and her jaw dropped. Standing in front of her was Miley Stewart in jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt, but even in just a t-shirt and jeans Miley looked like a super model; Lilly just didn't know how she did it.

"Sorry, I was getting tired of watching you pace back and forth on my front porch." Miley grinned at the now blushing blonde. "You ok?" Miley laughed a bit, noticing the way Lilly was looking at her.

"Oh uh, yeah." Lilly rubbed the back of her neck, blushing even worse as she looked off to the side. "I was just noticing how beautiful you look even when you're just wearing a t-shirt and jeans."

"You're too cute." Miley smiled and leaned in to kiss Lilly, but the blonde quickly dodged it.

"Miley, you're dad or brother might see. I don't want you to get in trouble." Lilly said softly, looking over Miley's shoulder to see if they were there.

Miley just laughed. "They went fishing for the weekend."

"Oh, well in that case . . ." Lilly grinned as she placed her hands on Miley's hips and pulled her close, pressing her lips against the brunette's softly yet firmly. Miley just smiled into the kiss as she wrapped her arms loosely around the blonde's neck and started to move her lips against Lilly's. Their lips were starting to find a rhythm now as Lilly pressed Miley against the wall; the kiss was getting more and more heated by the second.

"If we keep going at this rate we won't make it to the movie." Lilly said breathlessly as she pulled away from Miley.

"Well then, I guess we better get going." Miley smiled as she leaned in one last time and kissed Lilly softly before she pulled away and both girls walked to Lilly's car. "So what movie are we seeing?" Miley asked as they walked up to buy their tickets.

"Two for Jennifer's Body." Lilly said to the woman she was buying the tickets from before she handed said woman the money in exchange for the tickets.

"Oh, Jennifer's Body?" Miley smiled excitedly. "Megan Fox is so hot!"

"Not as hot as you." Lilly said softly into Miley's ear as she handed the brunette her ticket and they walked in; Miley just blushed as they took their seats. "I'm going to go get some popcorn and something to drink." Lilly said as she stood up. "Do you want anything?"

"I'll just steal some of your popcorn and drink." Miley smiled as the blonde just grinned back and walked off to get their refreshments. By the time Lilly got back the movie was just starting, leaving her no room to talk to the brunette as she took her seat.

Throughout the entire movie Lilly kept glancing down at Miley's hand, trying to work up the courage to grab it, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to do it; her heart was racing and her throat was dry. It's safe to say Lilly has never felt this way before.

"Hey Lilly." Miley said softly, turning her head to Lilly as she grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"Yea--" Lilly's response was muffled by Miley shoving a huge handful of popcorn into her mouth. Lilly's eyes went wide, looking at Miley with confusion.

"Stop debating and just hold my hand." The brunette said quietly with a playful smile on her face. Lilly just tried to swallow down the popcorn as she reached out and grabbed the smirking brunette's hand.

"Thanks." Lilly smiled as she said that softly into her ear; Miley just looked at the screen, smiling in response to her thanks.

When the make-out scene between Jennifer and Needy came on Lilly couldn't stop her jaw from dropping as she watched intently.

"Should I be jealous?" Miley pouted, feigning hurt.

Lilly was broken from her trance as she looked back at Miley. "Miley Stewart . . ." Lilly said softly as she leaned in a bit and brought her mouth close to the southerner's ear. "I would do _terrible . . . Unforgivable . . . _thing to you. So no, you definitely don't need to ever be jealous of anyone, because I only have eyes for you." The blonde grinned as Miley's eyes got wide and her cheeks turned a crimson red. The brunette hit Lilly on the arm, causing the blonde to laugh a bit and just smile as she turned her attention back to the movie.

A little further along in the movie Miley started to shake a bit; Lilly looked over to see goose bumps going up and down the southerners arms. "Are you cold?" Lilly asked softly, giving Miley her full attention. Miley just nodded as she looked over at the skater who had just released her hand and was now proceeding to take off her jacket. "Here, wear this."

"But then you'll be cold." Miley pouted.

Lilly just smiled and placed her jacket on the southerner's lap. "No, I'll be fine. Trust me."

"Well . . . Alright, if you insist." Miley said as she put on the jacket, feeling warmer already.

"I do." Lilly's smile stayed in tact as she grabbed the smiling brunette's hand again, gently rubbing her thumb over her date's hand, memorizing the feeling of Miley's soft skin against hers.

When the movie ended both girls lazily walked out of the theater. "Well I thought that was actually a pretty good movie." Lilly smiled as she looked over Miley who yawned and struggled to keep her eyes open. "It's only 9:30 and you're sleepy?" Lilly tilted her head to the side as they headed towards her car.

"I was up super late last night writing an English paper." Miley said while yawning yet again.

"Really? I'm sorry Miley; I didn't know. I feel bad now. If I had known I would have let you stay home and rest tonight." Lilly frowned, opening the door for the brunette.

"Don't be." Miley smiled sleepily at Lilly as she got in the car as well. "I had a really good time."

"Me too." Lilly grinned, reversing out of the parking space.

As Lilly and Miley were driving home the blonde couldn't help but smile as she looked over at the now slumbering southerner. She was about to reach out to touch her when the car suddenly jerked a bit and the battery started to die.

"Shit." Lilly said under her breath as she pulled off to the side of the road.

"Are we home already?" Miley lifted her head, looking around sleepily.

"No . . . I think the battery died." Lilly sighed as she popped the hood and got out of the car, Miley soon following suit. "Yeah . . . It's dead. I guess we're going to have to walk back. I'm sorry the night ended like this." Lilly frowned.

"It's fine." Miley smiled a bit, grabbing Lilly's hand after Lilly put the hood back down and locked the doors. "Let's go." The brunette tugged on Lilly's hand and they both started to make their way back home by foot.

**Oh, oh...  
The roads are wrapped around your waist  
They lead me place to place  
I take trips from hip to hip  
In fact, I've made a career of it  
I always thought the left was your strongest side  
But when it comes to you, I can't decide  
It's only a matter of time**

As both girls started walking home Lilly looked over to see Miley's head drooping a bit; the brunette was definitely exhausted. Lilly frowned and stopped, causing Miley to stop too and look at her with questioning eyes.

"You look tired, hop on my back and I'll carry you home." Lilly got in front of Miley.

"No Lilly, it's too far." Miley protested weakly.

"It's fine Miley, just get on my back." Lilly smiled a bit, kneeling down so Miley could easily hop on.

"Fine, but I won't be happy about it." The southerner said softly as she hopped on Lilly's back and Lilly stood up, chuckling a bit.

"Alright. I'll keep that in mind." Lilly grinned as she started walking again.

**I need the product of your fears  
In the form of tears  
It's the only way I can survive  
It breaks my heart to see you cry  
And baby, it's the only way I stay alive  
Green eyes, blue skies  
Natural disasters when she cries  
Green eyes, they're mine  
It's only a matter of time.**

It wasn't long before Lilly felt Miley's head rest on her shoulder and sleep started to take over the brunette yet again. The blonde smiled and just looked up at the stars, unable to keep down the feeling that this is how it was always supposed to be. Her smile grew when something caught her eye.

"Look Miley, a shooting star. Make a wish." Lilly said softly, turning her head to the side, trying the best she could to see the half asleep brunette. Miley lazily lifted her head and looked up at the sky, smiling sleepily.

"What did you wish for?" Miley looked over at Lilly with innocent blue eyes.

**Oh, oh...  
Like the climate  
You never know what weather you'll get  
No denying you're the habit that I can't quit  
It's only a matter of, mine.**

"For you to be my girlfriend . . ." Lilly blushed, looking down, unable to calm the rapid beating of her heart.

**I need the product of your fears  
In the form of tears  
It's the only way I can survive  
It breaks my heart to see you cry  
And baby, it's the only way I stay alive  
Green eyes, blue skies  
Natural disasters when she cries  
Green eyes, they're mine  
It's only a matter of 's only a matter of time.**

Miley just laughed a bit, causing Lilly to look up at the southern girl. "Silly Lilly . . . You don't have to wish on a shooting star for that to happen." A small smile started to form on Miley's lips as Lilly looked at her with hopeful eyes. "I would love to be your girlfriend."

A 100 watt smile spread across Lilly's face at Miley's words. "Really?"

"Yes really, you dork." Miley smiled, resting her forehead against Lilly's.

**You're tainted, I'm shaking  
I hope you turn around in time  
Tide's changing, I'm waiting  
You and I are one of a kind(You're changing)  
I've been a both of our fears  
Over my sore ears  
I still can't pick my favorite place(don't make me)  
The contour of your lips,  
They match your continents  
And I still love the way that you taste**

Lilly's smile stayed in place as she moved her head just a bit so she could press a soft kiss against Miley's lips, saying everything she needed to say when she slowly moved her lips against the brunette's and then pulled away as she kept on walking.

Miley just smiled dreamily as she rested her head back on Lilly's shoulder. "Lilly . . .?"

"Yeah?" Lilly looked at Miley out of the corner of her eye.

"Why are you so good to me?"

**I need the product of your fears  
In the form of tears  
It's the only way I can survive  
It breaks my heart to see you cry  
And baby, it's the only way I stay alive(stay alive)  
Green eyes, blue skies  
Natural disasters when she cries  
Green eyes, they're mine  
It's only a matter of time.(only a matter of time)  
It's only a matter of time.**

"Because you're my girl." Lilly smiled a bit as she just looked up at the sky, continuing her journey.

Miley smiled a genuine smile as she leaned forward a bit and pressed a soft kiss to Lilly's cheek. "I love you Lilly." She sighed sleepily as she finally drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Lilly's eyes went wide at Miley's confession before a big smile spread across her face; she would return those words when the brunette wasn't sleeping and drooling a bit on her shoulder.

It wasn't too much longer when Lilly arrived at Miley's house; when they got there Lilly gently placed Miley down on the porch loveseat swing. "Miley . . ." She said softly as she gently shook the slumbering teenager.

"Mmm . . . Give me five more minutes." Miley mumbled as she curled up on Lilly's lap on the loveseat swing. Lilly just smiled as she slowly swung them back and forth on it.

The blonde leaned down and whispered softly into the southerner's ear. "But if you don't wake up, how am I going to tell you I love you too?"

Miley's eyes shot open and a big smile formed on her face at the surfer's confession. "Really? You mean it?"

"Of course, I would never lie to you." Lilly smiled as she brushed some hair out of Miley's face and then kissed her forehead softly. "You should get to bed; it's late."

"What about you?" Miley frowned.

"I can walk home." Lilly shrugged as she looked out at the night sky.

Miley bit her lower lip, as if she was debating something inside of her mind. "Stay with me tonight." The brunette blushed.

"I don't know Miley . . ."

Miley just leaned up and kissed Lilly slowly and sensually, pulling away a couple of seconds later, leaving Lilly breathless. "There's nobody home and I really hate staying home alone."

Lilly just nodded dumbly as Miley stood up and grabbed her head, leading her inside and up to her room. Once inside her room Miley stripped down to her underwear right in front of the poor blonde and then crawled into her bed, laying on her back, and motioning for Lilly to come to her with her finger.

Lilly felt her throat go dry at the sight and was surprised when her body reacted on it's own; she was crawling to Miley and was now hovering over the brunette, looking deep into those blue eyes that had a mischievous glint playing around in them.

"I want you to . . . Show me how much you really love me." Miley said softly as she grabbed Lilly's hand, guiding her hand up her outer thigh.

"Are you sure?" Lilly looked at Miley, trying to contain herself.

There was no hesitation in Miley's eyes as she leaned up and kissed the blonde and pulled away, saying with confidence. "I'm sure."

* * *

**Do you think i moved too fast with their relationship? :/ They've known each other for almost a year in the fic so i figured it wouldn't be too fast, but idk. Leave me your opinions? Oh and should i upgrade this to M? If sooooooo next chapter could be full of hawtness :)**


	12. Rev 2220

**The people have spoken and yes, it will be upgraded to M :)**

**P.S. I OWN NOTHING! (and i know i need to update Forgotten . . . but i'm kinda stuck .)  
Oh and the title of the chapter is the name of the song i listened to for the sexy time scene. You should listen to it while reading :) It's by Puscifer.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Rev 22-20**

"_I want you to . . . Show me how much you really love me." Miley said softly as she grabbed Lilly's hand, guiding her hand up her outer thigh._

"_Are you sure?" Lilly looked at Miley, trying to contain herself._

_There was no hesitation in Miley's eyes as she leaned up and kissed the blonde and pulled away, saying with confidence. "I'm sure."_

Lilly hovered above the gorgeous brunette beneath her, eyes still closed and lips slightly puckered; that kiss just took her breath away. When Lilly finally opened her eyes her nerves magically disappeared as the desire sunk in; Miley was looking up at her, begging her with her eyes and who was Lilly to deny the goddess beneath her.

Lilly dived in to claim Miley's lips as her own once again but was stopped by said southerner. "Wait . . . This isn't fair." Came Miley's soft voice while Lilly just looked at her with confusion etched all over her face. Miley just bit her lower lip in response as she looked up at Lilly with mock innocence. "I'm all exposed and you're still wearing clothing . . . Could you . . . Take it off?" The brunette slowly slid her index finger up and down Lilly's arm.

The blonde just nodded dumbly as she quickly grabbed the hem of her shirt, tossing it aside, and straddling Miley as she attempted to undo the button of her jeans with shaky hands, but she found it quite difficult with Miley looking up at her with that lustful gaze, running her hands up and down the blonde's thighs.

Lilly stopped fiddling with the button from hell when she felt a soft hand stop hers. "Here, let me do it." Miley said in a husky voice as she slowly undid the blonde's button and then proceeded to slide the zipper down even slower. Lilly closed her eyes, reveling in the feeling of Miley's hand so close to where she needed it. Miley sat up with her hand still holding Lilly's zipper and brought her lips close to the blonde's ear. "All done." She said softly in her southern drawl, causing Lilly to involuntarily shudder from the building excitement.

Miley slowly licked the outer edge of Lilly's ear before she took the blonde's earlobe into her mouth and tugged on it a bit. "Stand up." Miley said softly. Lilly quickly obliged, shakily standing up on the bed in front of Miley, trying to keep herself steady on the mattress which became increasingly hard when she felt Miley's hot breath tickle her stomach right below her belly button, but just above her pants as the brunette slowly slid her hands up the surfer's thighs. When Miley reached the top of the blonde's pants she proceeded to slowly pull them down to Lilly's ankles, kissing her now exposed thigh as Lilly stepped out of the pants and kicked them aside. Before Lilly could even lay back down on the brunette Miley unexpectedly bit onto the hem of Lilly's underwear and slowly slid the garment down the blonde's legs and quickly disposed of it. Lilly turned a deep red when she realized she was now exposed to the southerner, but her bashfulness soon disappeared when she felt Miley slowly and sensually kiss her left hip.

"That's it." Lilly said softly to herself as she got back down, straddling Miley; capturing the brunette's lips with her own in a fiery kiss as she snaked one of her hands behind Miley's back and undid the clasp of her bra with great ease before she tossed it to the side. When that was taken care of Lilly slowly eased Miley into a laying position as she kissed down to the brunette's jaw and then made her way to her neck.

As Lilly slowly kissed and then bit Miley's pulse point she slid her hand between them, grabbing the brunette's underwear and sliding it down a bit as Miley raised her hips to make it easier for the surfer girl.

"Oh god Lilly." Miley closed her eyes tightly, digging her nails lightly into Lilly's back as the blonde sucked a bit on the spot she bit. "H-hurry up. I can't wait much longer." The brunette begged as she undid Lilly's bra and tossed it aside, then kicked off her underwear that the surfer had managed to get down pretty far.

"Are you ready?" Lilly said softly into Miley's ear as she slowly slid her hand up the brunette's inner thigh; Miley just nodded vigorously in response. Lilly pulled her head back a bit, looking at Miley's face as she suddenly pushed two fingers into the brunette, pressing her thumb against the bundle of nerves just above where Lilly had just penetrated Miley with her fingers. The blonde watched Miley in awe as the brunette's head rolled back and her eyes widened, glazing over with pleasure as her jaw hung open.

"D-don't stop." Miley snapped her head forward, looking up at Lilly with pleading eyes as her body trembled, desperate for more.

Lilly quickly snapped out of her daze. "Sorry." She said softly as she put her body into pushing her fingers in and out of the writhing brunette while she applied more pressure with her thumb and started to rub the bundle of nerves that were causing Miley to squirm. While Lilly was busy pleasuring Miley, Miley reached down with one of her hands and placed two fingers over Lilly's own weak spot and started to rub Lilly at the same speed. The blonde gasped a bit, pausing her movements for a second, but was spurred back into action when Miley dug her nails a little deeper into her back causing the blonde to moan lightly from the pleasure and pain combined.

"Faster." Miley said as she bit Lilly's shoulder lightly to stop herself from crying out from the pleasure. The blonde immediately complied, picking up the pace and resting her forehead on the pillow so her hot breath was hitting the brunette's neck. "Oh God." Miley moaned loudly, picking up the pace as well and adding more pressure with her fingers.

"F-fuck." Lilly moaned loudly as she went even faster to match Miley's pace; panting as both of their bodies became covered in a light layer of sweat. "You're so beautiful." Lilly breathed out before she started to suck and nibble on the southerner's neck.

"A-ah!" Miley moaned loudly as Lilly unexpectedly added even more pressure onto her thumb and curled her fingers deep inside of the brunette before she straightened them and started pushing them in and out of her again, but even faster and harder.

Lilly suddenly hit a certain spot deep inside of Miley that caused the brunette to moan loudly and buck her hips a bit. "Right there. D-don't' stop." Miley said breathily as she closed her eyes, feeling herself getting closer and closer to her orgasm. Lilly didn't need to be told twice as she started to hit that same spot over and over, fast and hard while she started to mercilessly rub Miley with her thumb, which the brunette eagerly did back with her fingers.

"I-I'm so close." Lilly moaned out as they both went at the same relentless speed.

"Say it Lilly . . ." Miley dragged her nails down Lilly's back before she gripped the back of Lilly's shoulder tightly as she felt herself getting closer and closer. "Tell me you love me."

"I love you." Lilly panted into Miley's ear. Those three magic words were what sent both girls over the edge. Lilly gritted her teeth to hold back her cry of ecstasy while Miley dug her nails deeper into the blonde's back, not holding back her cry of ecstasy at all as they came together.

After they both rode out their waves of pleasure Lilly collapsed on top of Miley, breathing heavily as she pulled her fingers out of the exhausted brunette.

"Wow . . ." Was the only thing that came out of Miley's mouth a minute later as she looked up at the ceiling with a far off dreamy look.

"Yeah . . ." Lilly said with the same look on her face as she rolled off of Miley and laid next to the brunette.

A big smile suddenly formed on Miley's face as she rolled onto her stomach, looking up at Lilly with her twinkling blue eyes. "Will you say it again?"

Miley's smile was most definitely contagious, because the next thing she knew Lilly had a silly grin on her face as she leaned down and kissed Miley softly, pulling away a couple of seconds later. "Miley Ray Stewart . . I love you."

Miley's smile got impossibly bigger when she heard those words. "One more time?"

"I . . ." Lilly kissed Miley then pulled away. "love . . ." The blonde kissed the tip of the giggling southerner's nose as she finished her statement. "you."

"I love you too." Miley smiled as she wrapped her arms around Lilly's neck and rested her head on the other girl's chest.

"You know . . . I think there's definitely going to be marks on my back tomorrow. Who knew Miley Stewart was a wildcat in the bedroom?" Lilly grinned, playing with Miley's luscious curly locks. The brunette blushed a deep red before she hit Lilly in the stomach. "Ow." Lilly laughed as she held her stomach a bit.

"Don't be such a baby." Miley stuck her tongue out at the still laughing blonde.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeey . . . I'm not a baby." Lilly pouted.

"Of course not." Miley smirked before she leaned up and pressed her lips against the pouting blonde's lips.

"I'm not."

"Good night Lilly." Miley smiled as she nuzzled her head into Lilly's chest.

Lilly couldn't stay mad at the adorable brunette. "Good night Miley." She leaned down and gently kissed the top of Miley's head before she relaxed and they both drifted off into a deep, peaceful slumber.

The next morning Lilly woke up to an empty bed and the smell of sizzling bacon and pancakes. The second the scent hit Lilly's nose a big smile formed on her face and she quickly got out of bed, throwing on her shirt from the night before and underwear. The blonde started to run down the stairs, but slowed down when she heard Miley singing with the radio. Lilly peaked her head around the corner only to see Miley dancing around in her t-shirt and underwear, singing into the spatchula.

Lilly just smiled and leaned her shoulder against the wall, crossing her arms as Miley sang and danced with her back to her.

"It's like I've waited my whole life for this one nigh---- LILLY!" Miley dropped her "microphone" when she turned around and saw Lilly leaning against the wall. Lilly just laughed a bit and pushed off the wall, walking over to Miley as she quickly picked up the spatchula. "H-how long were you standing there?" The brunette blushed a deep red, turning her attention to the food, trying to distract herself and keep herself busy.

"Long enough." Lilly smiled as she wrapped her arms around Miley's midsection, kissing her neck softly as she hugged her from behind. "I never knew you knew how to shake your ass like that." Lilly said playfully, smiling against the brunette's neck.

"Oh, you have no idea." Miley grinned as she swayed her hips a bit, grinding her tight rear right into Lilly's crotch, causing the blonde to involuntarily moan.

Lilly suddenly turned Miley around and gently pressed her back against the counter, giving Miley that intense look with her baby blues that always made her knees go weak. "How could someone like you possibly love someone like me?" Lilly smiled lightly as she rested her forehead against Miley's, keeping the eye contact.

"Must be lucky I suppose." Miley smiled as she loosely wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck.

"Yeah, must be." Lilly leaned in the rest of the way and gently pressed her lips against the smiling brunette's The kiss started to quickly heat up as Miley's tongue found it's way into Lilly's mouth and Lilly's hands found their way to Miley's firm rear end. The brunette couldn't help but giggle as Lilly picked Miley up by the back of her legs and placed her onto the counter so she was now in between them. Lilly started to suck and nibble on Miley's neck while the southerner buried her hands in Lilly's glorious blonde locks when they suddenly heard someone clear their throat.

Lilly opened her eyes to see Robby Ray standing in the living room with his arms crossed with Jackson behind him, holding their bags.

"Shit." Lilly cursed under her breath as she quickly jumped away from Miley.

Miley turned her head to see her very unhappy father standing in the living room. "Oh . . .hi daddy." Miley smiled innocently as she jumped off the counter.

"Don't hi daddy me Miley Ray. What is all this about?"

"Daddy . . . I love her." Lilly grabbed Miley's hand, smiling reassuringly at the brunette.

"Well that's fine, but how long has this been going on? And what exactly did you think you were going to do on my clean kitchen counter?" Robby Ray raised his eyebrow, crossing his arms, and tapping his foot impatiently.

"Wait . . .you're not mad that I'm dating a girl?" Miley let go of Lilly's hand and walked to her father, confusion written all over her face.

"Of course not darlin'. I'm not some close minded hillbilly. If Lilly makes you happy then you should be with her . . . . As long as it doesn't interfere with your life and your . . .priorities."

"Thank you daddy!" Miley smiled as she suddenly hugged her father.

Robby Ray just smiled as he hugged his daughter. "Now I would really appreciate it if you two went upstairs and put some clothes on."

Both girl's blushed a deep red as they made their way to the stairs with Lilly behind Miley. Lilly was about to walk up the stairs when she heard Robby's voice. "Truscott!"

Lilly felt the color drain from her face as she turned on her heals. "Y-yes sir?"

"I'm watching you. I'm going to treat you just like all of Miley's other love interests. I got my shot gun by my bed if you hurt her." Robby said sternly.

"Y-yes sir. I'll never hurt her. I promise." With that said and done Lilly made a mad dash for Miley's room. "I think your dad just threatened my life . . ." Lilly said with wide eyes as she closed the door behind her while Miley just laughed.

"Daddy threatens all of the people I'm dating with the shotgun." She smiled as she put on a pair of jeans.

"He's not really going to shoot me . . .is he?" Lilly gulped a bit.

"Nope." Miley smiled and kissed Lilly's cheek before she lightly bit it playfully. "Well . . .I mean . . . unless you give him a reason to." The brunette added as an afterthought as she pulled away.

"Oh thanks a lot for the reassurance." Lilly glared at the grinning brunette as she put on her pants. "So um . . . What was up with your dad and your "priorities"? What was that about?"

"Lilly . . ." Miley sighed as she sat on the bed and looked down. "I have to tell you something . . . I've been keeping it from you for a long time . . ."

"What is it Miley? You know you can tell me anything." Lilly had concern written all over her face as she sat down next to her girlfriend, gently placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Lilly." Miley looked up, locking eyes with the blonde. "I'm Hannah Montana."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN. And the plot thickens :) Well I hope this chapter didn't disappoint anyone. I'm sorry if it did. If you have any ideas for later chapters i'm so willing to hear your ideas, because i might be getting writer's block :( Anyways, it would be super cool if you reviewed and told me what you thought of this chapter :)**


End file.
